


Les Liens

by monolaytrist



Series: ● Les Liens ● [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Somebody's Getting Engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolaytrist/pseuds/monolaytrist
Summary: ● Tale #377 ●The days without his secret lover are unbearable. The prince no longer smiles in public.





	Les Liens

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods―mint and blue―for this round of sulay stories; to ham for the great help of being a beta; to those who will read this mess until the end.
> 
> To the prompter, I hope my words have given justice to your prompt. I belatedly realized the ‘no happy ending’ in the request so here I go with my version of a no happy ending. It’s considerably _bad_.
> 
>  **Additional notes:**  
>  ● Regard this story in a modern-day setting with The Kingdom of Boksoongah as North and South Korea [without the political division]; The Kingdom of Caomei as Northern to South-Central China [e.g. Beijing, Hunan etc.]; Yangmei as Southwestern China [e.g. Chongqing, Sichuan etc.] and Xiangjiao as Taiwan.
> 
> ● The Kings and Queens [parents] are all in their late forties−early fifties in the story.
> 
> ● Lots of parties and drinking; major intoxication included.
> 
> ● Junmyeon is an f(x) fan in this story. Sorry Red Velvet and Reveluvs.
> 
> * * *
> 
> In light of the recent plagiarism event committed in the ficdom by a writer for sulay, this is a rather blatant warning to any reader of this work that **no parts—words, scenes, and/or images—of this story are to be copied and re-posted by anybody. Do not[plagiarize](http://www.plagiarism.org/article/what-is-plagiarism) this work.**

* * *

  


_“Racontez-moi quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde?”_ ✽ ―Grégory Lemarchal

  


✽

A convoy of black cars with two Benz armored limousines slowed down to a halt in front of a flat-roofed building. Men in suits systematically arranged themselves around the row, some of them on constant muttering on their blinking headset.

The courtyard was as clear as the darkening sky above and if Junmyeon were asked, their party of suited men emerging from the cars with heavily tinted windows looked more of a threat to the place than anything else.

“19:01,” the guy with a small round face and droopy eyes announced from the passenger seat, holding up his wrist and the red and gold G-shock watch on it. “We are rather early for your affair, Your Highness.”

“I am glad that you’re back on your high spirits, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon retorted, giving his secretary a wry smile as he remembered how Baektila the Hyun unleashed the bad before their plane took off because boarding was delayed for ten minutes.

If there was somebody in Junmyeon’s life who had been setting him straight, it was not the Queen, his mother, but Byun Baekhyun―a portable version of constant physical cosmos versus internal chaos; a person sculpted by the gods from the purest concept of kindness with the temper and wrath of a wronged mistress.

Junmyeon was born and raised to be a king and Baekhyun was born and raised to be a king’s assistant. The only difference between them was that if given the choice, Junmyeon would want a life different from what he had been given while Baekhyun had seemed to enjoy his responsibilities and had occasionally voiced out that he’d ‘never want any other job and any other life.’ Maybe the guy was contented with the perks and stability his status brought him, Junmyeon supposed. Baekhyun wasn’t the type to splurge anyway except for those rare occasions when there were sales for dog treats and the guy hoarded it all for Duck, his pet corgi back home.

 _Money, money, money, money_ ―

“That’s enough, girls,” Baekhyun said as he pushed the stop button on the car’s audio system, halting f(x)’s singing on the stereo and earning him a disappointed frown from Junmyeon.

The assistant just brushed the blatant display of expression from him off with a scoff. “You’re usually playing Bohemian Rhapsody during state visit rides,” Baekhyun said as he sent Junmyeon a measuring glance.

“Time is running, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon reminded, casting a glance towards the group of people on top of the stairs of the building.

Surely, his assistant would think twice between making the Queen of Caomei wait or making Junmyeon admit something already known between them―that the sudden change in music choice was because Junmyeon was nervous and freaking out internally.

Giving out a knowing hum, Baekhyun opened his door to exit, followed by the two guards seated next to Junmyeon in the back.

In time he left his car, his cousin, the third in line, also exited the limo after his. Junmyeon then waited for the other to join him on the carpet so they could greet their host together.

A loud ‘His Royal Highness Crown Prince Junmyeon of Boksoongah and His Royal Highness Prince Minseok of Mibaek’ was announced and proceeded by a salute of swords from the royal soldiers.

“Of all your subjects I wonder why you have to send for me to be your keeper. I have research to finish,” muttered Minseok as they approached the stairs of the building.

It was expected that Junmyeon’s recluse of a cousin would prioritise academics over international relations. Not to mention that a doctorate bore more weight in the family than a friendly relationship with one of the neighboring kingdoms.

“People in Boksoongah still agree that out of everyone, you are awfully responsible and can be trusted with my life,” he said through his teeth, trying to maintain a smile to the cameras of the press who came to cover their arrival.

Minseok followed his gesture with a pursed smile, obviously not pleased with Junmyeon’s answer, as they both waved towards the flashing lights.

“You have Baekhyun,” the older said, pausing after the assistant gave out a soft clearing of throat behind them upon hearing his name. “He’d gladly prostrate on the floor to be your carpet.”

It made Baekhyun bark out a cough which sent some of the guards they passed by looking their way. Junmyeon gave them an assuring smile—his Private Secretary’s cough was definitely not an effect of a poison dart shot from somewhere, definitely not an assassination attempt but just a spit gone down the wrong pipe.

“Shouldn’t we be thankful our beloved younger cousin is not here with us? I’m sure you’d have a harder time, having him and Baekhyun around to, as you have worded before, ‘terrorize’ you,” Junmyeon reminded.

The thing between Minseok, their younger cousin (the fifth in line) and Baekhyun had been an ancient affair―dating back to the time when Junmyeon with the three often spent their afternoons sticking their heads into any possible mischief on the castle grounds, about two decades ago when the eldest of them was yet to memorize the basic list of hanja characters.

Junmyeon was the id, the leader with a very curious heart; Minseok was both the ego and the superego, the fussy older brother with the sarcasm of an old man; Baekhyun and the youngest cousin (during that time) were the anti-matter, the equally strong force following a massive explosion. Half and half equally mischievous but very dissimilar in tactics.

Twenty years later, Minseok might have gotten over his typical fussy older brother identity in exchange for the more relaxed kind who managed other people through the effective usage of eye expressions [Junmyeon thought they were just varying degrees of the older's death glare]. But the two youngest in their small band had not outgrown their roles at all. The pranks they both did as kids were still the pranks they would still sometimes employ at the present when they were feeling playful―like the petnapping incident starring Minseok’s beloved cat months back.

The older must be having the same flashbacks, too, albeit them being considerably traumatic in intensity (unlike Junmyeon’s) with the way Minseok’s face hardened for a moment.

Junmyeon soon considered himself victorious when his cousin let out a breath, a barely noticeable sigh of defeat which he caught, as they both worked their way up the stairs, shaking hands with the court officials of Caomei.

“It’s an honour to have you with us, Prince Junmyeon and Prince Minseok,” Queen Ziyi of Caomei greeted them, her hand as automatic as Junmyeon’s which reached out to hold it.

“The honour is ours, Your Majesty,” he returned, kissing the back of her hand in respect. “You are as beautiful as ever,” he quickly added.

The queen’s smile only became sweeter, a stark contrast from the dark blue dress she was wearing and the heavy red tint on her lips. Her presence had always been unbelievable up close, enough to snatch away the remaining pleasantries from Junmyeon’s lips and for his gaze to stay a few seconds longer. A softer version of awe which struck him years before when he first met a member of Caomei’s royal family had returned right at that moment.

Once the formal ceremony was over and they were brought indoors, the cold and dry March air of Caomei transitioned to a familiar warmth with a hint of citrus.

The queen was holding onto his arm as she showed them around their temporary lodging during their stay while Minseok and Baekhyun followed behind them, along with servants and guards who brought their luggages in.

The Apartments of the Crown Prince was one of the three buildings in the inner courtyard of the castle. The one next to it, the left wing of a V when viewed from above, was the Apartments of the Queen Mother. Another V-shaped building was behind it, a mirror of the two apartments combined and were the Chamber of the Chiefs Physician and Tutor on the left wing [adjacent to the Apartments of the Crown Prince] and the royal infirmary on the right [next to the Apartments of the Queen Mother]. These buildings served as walls of the innermost courtyard which housed the Grand Kiosk―the King of Caomei’s abode.

“By tradition, this place is where all the future kings of the kingdom had grown up,” Queen Ziyi told as she opened the door to one of the two bedrooms in the building, her lady in waiting moving to introduce Minseok to the next room.

Inside it was a huge resting space with conical ceilings, coloured windows, furnitures in Rococo and intricately tiled flooring.

She gestured for Junmyeon to sit on the couch as a servant brought a tray of hot tea and set it on the wooden coffee table. “All, except for the latest one. More than a hundred years of tradition and my own son breaks it by staying half of his life with his grandmother in the next building.” The queen smiled fondly as she poured them tea.

“The first grandson is always the most favourite,” Junmyeon said, accepting the white tea set in celadon. “My cousin Minseok is also a good example.”

There was a mixture of well tucked amusement and curiosity in the queen’s smile. “If you are not the favourite, then what are you?” she asked, bringing her cup and saucer to her lap.

“I have a case of the middle grandson syndrome,” Junmyeon quipped. It was nice to know the queen was on the same page when she tried to stifle a laughter with a hand to her mouth. He quickly added, “My only intention is to humour you, Your Majesty.”

“You’re an interesting young man. Just call me auntie when it is between us, you know? You can reserve the formal address outside,” Queen Ziyi said, offering a small plate of sweets to Junmyeon which he immediately accepted. “I won’t tell your parents you’ve addressed a queen of another kingdom such. Come on, try it.”

 _Auntie_. It was supposed to be easy. But even Junmyeon had not once called his aunts using such honorific. It was always by their status in the court.

“I don’t think I could ever,” he said, noting the slight disappointment in the queen’s eyes much like how his own mother would admonish him when he’d done wrong; like that one time (more than two decades ago) his younger cousin had gleefully asked him to push him down the stairs while riding the sled and Junmyeon, after a bit of coaxing, relented.

“You are just as stubborn as our prince,” Queen Ziyi said, her smile hidden behind a sip from her tea cup. “I could never make him call me mom when he was still very young. He’d have this petulant look on his face whenever I would ask him to. Imagine a six year old telling me ‘it’s inappropriate’.”

Junmyeon might have pinched the handle of his teacup hard and forced a smile. Knowing the other prince, it was so just like him. A person with a strong sense of moral duty.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking. Did he ever?” asked Junmyeon.

“When he was being haunted by nightmares and half-asleep or awfully sick, he’d call for me or his grandmother. It seldom happened, but it reflected how much we meant to him by being called for. He has always been an honest kid. The duty of being the crown prince of this kingdom only comes foremost,” the queen said.

He understood. Of being honest to one’s self and family but royal duties diluted it to the point of hypocrisy. There was always the struggle on being genuine in their line of responsibility. Maybe this was the similarity that Junmyeon and the prince found in each of them.

His gaze followed the queen’s which looked up to the huge portrait on the wall. The tradition had not wavered in the kingdom, Junmyeon noted, because flat screen television would now be situated on the same space where the portrait was if he were in someone else’s drawing room.

“That one is recent,” Queen Ziyi gestured.

The portrait of the prince was staring at them with intensity that Junmyeon assumed to be internalized anger. It might be the royal red background that made the prince look twice vexed. Or the up-do which exposed the person’s forehead. Or the stiff pose. But the sheep, a royal symbol for the kingdom, had certainly balanced the sharp elements with softness.

Queen Ziyi might have easily read Junmyeon’s gawking, because after her sweet, amused laughter, she said, “It’s mainly his collar. It is always the collar. He doesn’t want anything on his neck. Gets awfully pouty whenever he’s wearing the full dress.”

Junmyeon didn’t know. He always thought it was because of the formal occasion that the prince of Caomei had this serious frown on his lips. Besides, he only was able to wear the military dress together with the prince in less than five occasions that the critical countenance of the other escaped him.

The Caomei Kingdom’s full dress uniform was elaborate―black as base making most of the golden insignia stand out―which told so much of its military tradition and the wearer’s stiffness. It was a known fact that its Crown Prince was an expert strategist and combatant in service; a prodigy in the Wing Chun style of butterfly sword combat.

The difference could be easily noted when Junmyeon and the other prince, in full dress, would be standing side by side during events. His ceremonial uniform was a service one, less detailed and more frugal in design―a pair of blue-black wool trousers and tunic with silver sash and belt; a stylized version of his kingdom’s gunner uniform.

“It’s beautifully painted,” was a reserved judgment he said, putting his awe in place, before a servant came in and reminded the queen of an appointment.

“I would love to talk more with you but I have to leave for an important matter,” Queen Ziyi said.

“No, by all means.”

“Shall we continue this over dinner?” she asked. Junmyeon nodded as he accompanied her to the door. “My ladies will be here to help you get to the inner dining area.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” He bowed, waiting for the door to click to a close and the shuffling of steps behind it soften into silence.

❖

 _As long as you don’t speak out of your turn_ : this was what Junmyeon’s mother taught him since he was old enough to understand the difference between the arrays of silverwares in front of him during family dinners. Maybe it was also the reason The King of Caomei was gracious in the conversation; mostly just talking and asking about Junmyeon’s and Minseok’s affairs and shared his experiences when he was their age. There were also a few mentions of political relations but they weren’t tedious to make the light dinner too serious.

The Queen Consort then mentioned about the absence of their prince, having accompanied The Queen Mother to an event hosted by the kingdom’s Ministry of Education, and apologized for it. Duties to the people first, was what Junmyeon answered lightly as he told his hosts that there was no need for modesty in such situations.

Sated, he and Minseok retired straight to each of their rooms and agreed to spend breakfast together in the morning. Baekhyun was snacking on the bowl of fresh strawberries Junmyeon set aside for him during dessert when a bleat of sheep was heard in the room. The Private Secretary pulled out his phone from his pocket, then announced that The Crown Prince of Caomei had returned to the palace.

Junmyeon immediately straightened his back which sent Baekhyun reeling on his bed, laughing. “Relax, he won’t be here any minute,” the assistant said.

Giving the younger a look, Baekhyun took Junmyeon’s tablet while explaining that he had a friend develop an application to set a different notification sound for a specific user in a networking platform; unlocked Junmyeon’s device and said that he also had his mom’s account set to Duck’s bark; opened the said application and handed it to Junmyeon with a smile.

The artistic irony of the account had Junmyeon smiling albeit feeling a bit sad. He opened his gallery and with a few taps, uploaded a post. 

Soon, Junmyeon was fast to dreamland after a quick bath and a cup of hot tea. He’d be in the palace for a few more days; surely he’d come across The Crown Prince of Caomei even just once.

  


✽

  
Junmyeon dreamt of waking up in a glass casket half filled with water. Cold and dark. His hand heavy as he lifted it.

A distant voice was calling and he moved his head to the source. Muffled and slow.

_―highness!_

“Your highness!”

Clothes were wiping on his arms and his hands. Junmyeon withdrew them with a furrowed brow and a frown, turning away from Baekhyun’s loud ministration which dared disturb his sleep.

He tried to block off his assistant’s face when it came into view by bringing an arm on his eyes. Cold, wet and sticky skin met his lids.

His head was pounding and irritation soon set in him that he decided to stop trying to go back to sleep and finally face his assistant.

Heaving out a sigh as he tamed the angry twitching of his brows, he opened his eyes to glare at the man. His blurry vision though chose to be distracted by the small dark lumps hanging from the canopy of his bed.

A cold drop of wet fell on his other arm resting on his stomach. The blanket was cold and wet to the touch as well. He brought his free hand to his face while Baekhyun wiped his other arm.

Red smeared on pale skin and Junmyeon’s eyes rounded, suddenly awake from the sea of red surrounding him on his bed. Four rabbits were hung by the foot and slitted by the throat to bleed on top of him. Words left as the beating of his heart migrated to his throat.

“Do you hurt anywhere?” was Baekhyun’s worried question.

Junmyeon shook his head, no, he wasn’t hurting. He tried to feel―his limbs, his chest, his stomach―he didn’t know.

“I’ve called for the doctor. They’ll be here in a moment,” Baekhyun said as he continued to wipe blood away from Junmyeon’s arms and neck. 

Goosebumps rose from his exposed skin as the assistant started to give out orders to the servants and the guards.

“Your Highness, we’ll help you to the bathroom to wash the blood away, okay?” Baekhyun asked. 

Junmyeon nodded dumbly, trying not to lean on too much on his assistant or on Captain Do, the head of his guards, who was supporting him on his right when he tried to get out of bed.

His knees were wobbly and his vision was still hazy. The coldness of his fingers crept up once he saw himself in the huge mirror in the bathroom, pale skin smeared with red. 

The water washed the color down including the bit of life brought by his own blood. Cold kissed his palms and feet as Baekhyun helped dry his hair with warm air.

❖

His head was pounding with ache and his chest was following in sync when he decided to sit it out instead of going back to bed.

There was nothing much to do after helping Baekhyun and the servants out with clearing the soiled sheets and mattress.

Not long after, the head physician came to check him. Nothing wrong. Nothing much to do.

“His Royal Highness The Prince of Caomei would like to have an audience with you,” Captain Do, who was then tasked to stay by his side instead of going back to roaming the vicinity, announced by the door.

Junmyeon was by the window watching the garden below when the prince entered his room. The door closed and he was still willing himself to not easily turn and show his stricken countenance to the other. Composure was a must in such a situation.

“The Crown Prince of Caomei takes a visit this early,” he said, trying to listen in to any movement behind him.

There were a few shufflings of feet, something he found a relief knowing there were servants inside the room.

“I wanted to check up on you upon hearing what had happened,” said a voice, careful at most.

“A royal should consider the possibility of such a warm and wet welcome,” Junmyeon quipped, forcing a smile to mean it. Shame on him he didn’t expect something of a threat like earlier. 

“How are you feeling?” came the question which demanded a believable answer from Junmyeon.

He finally turned, facing the other royal who seemed to have carved himself out from a college fashion catalogue with his fluffy hair, red layered on yellow sweater and washed-out denim pants.

The image was so unlike what Junmyeon had seen so far, for he was more familiar with Caomei’s prince as someone more like the prince in the portrait―serious and definitely with glasses. Never forget the glasses.

Not that Junmyeon was complaining about this newly discovered version. If this were a game, this would already be considered a secret route; something he should be thankful for.

“Better I guess,” he said, his smile being a bit more genuine. And he should probably stop gawking. “You’ve brought a lot of books with you,” he pointed on the piles the servants had laid on the side table while gesturing for the other to sit.

“From my personal library. Something you can peruse should you get bored.”

“I’ll not forget to bring a telly and a console the next time I visit,” Junmyeon said, checking the pile nearest to him and opening one book and another.

He smiled upon realizing that the hardbound copies were mostly illustrated. It was just so much like the other to favor books like these.

Of course he had not missed the way the prince had been staring at him since he had come in and Junmyeon had been trying his hardest to ignore. He thought of it as being as awkward as the other two pairs of eyes’ in the room. Captain Do’s staring had always been judging while the head servant’s stare was that of a jaded individual. The prince’s… was too different. Too attentive.

Maybe his purple striped top had something to do with why the other had been staring. The huge ribbon at the back must be the culprit―no, Baekhyun’s clothing choice was the real culprit.

“I heard you were drugged,” Caomei’s prince said, puncturing the silence between the flipping of pages from the book Junmyeon was trying to read.

“I was. A sedative mix as what the Chief Physician reported. Nothing to fret about. Makes sense when I was so out of it while whoever was in here set it up. I can just drink lots of water and rest it off.” He put the opened copy of Ulysses down, on his lap, and looked at his visitor with an air of nonchalance. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“I just want to make sure you are, and you will be, safe.”

“I see. Well you’ve made sure I’m safe. Are you going to read aloud for me?”

“I suppose Boksoongah’s Crown Prince is clever enough to read by himself.”

Karma sure was repaid justly when a supposedly caring statement became an insult in the next. Captain Do and the head servant also found something funny that they looked poopy on the corner. This was what Junmyeon would get for being haughty.

“Your concern for my life and reading ability is mildly comforting,” said Junmyeon, flashing his most sardonic smile. Victory was only for those who persisted.

He might have struck a nerve for being flippant because the other prince was already wearing his royal business expression. The piercing gaze. The pursed lips. The clenched fists on his knees. Except it didn’t add up because what Junmyeon was ought having was the soft version of the guy in red sweater!

The prince of Caomei took a deep breath and sighed heavily. And without taking his eyes off of Junmyeon, said, “Need you be surprised when you are my―” He pursed his lips.

“I’m your what?” Junmyeon challenged, casting a glance towards the two other people in the room which the prince across didn’t miss.

“My kingdom’s very important visitor.” Good thing Junmyeon’s smile didn’t falter. “And you are your kingdom’s hope,” the other royal continued. Good thing Junmyeon’s smile didn’t turn upside down. It remained on his face as phony as ever, not touching even the tips of his eyes.

“I am well aware of that,” he snapped, expecting a more personal kind of answer. Something related to the meaning of his existence to―he should stop.

“My father has sent Baekhyun to request to the king that I may be allowed to have my own guards with me as we speak,” he soon said, considering the silence by then uncomfortable. He picked up the book on his lap and started reading a random paragraph. He knew he was rude and prickly and he deserved it, but god, he couldn’t stop feeling bad for being just an important visitor. “We mean no offence to the capabilities of your kingdom’s guards by this request.”

“No offence taken. Any parent would be worried for the safety of their child. I can talk to my father about it as well.”

Even his irises were shaking nervously because of the way the other had kept staring. If Junmyeon was reading Ulysses, surely he was being read by the person seated in the couch across him. He just prayed he was as challenging to read like the book he was holding.

“Thank you,” he managed to mutter.

A few more awkward seconds of silent staring from the other and Junmyeon doing his hardest to ignore it.

Caomei’s prince was soon standing from the chair and making a move to leave. Junmyeon’s guilty conscience was by then doing a jazz dance number in his mind.

“Yixing, have you had breakfast?” he quickly asked before the other made it halfway through towards the door.

“Is that an invitation?” There was already a soft smile on Yixing’s lips―the relieved kind―and Junmyeon nodded, silently admitting his misgiving for being so irritable.

“I’ve been planning to have mine here instead as I’m not so inclined to join everyone in my current state. My cousin has agreed to join your parents for the meal,” Junmyeon said.

“Yes, I was informed. Having your older cousin around is quite new for my parents,” Yixing nodded. It was usually the Prince of Chunjungdo [the youngest prince] who’d get sent to Caomei for affairs.

Junmyeon wasn’t keen on being reminded that his younger cousin was favored by the man across him, though. Not to mention that Yixing was equally favored because Junmyeon was asked to hand an invitation to the prince for his youngest cousin’s coming-of-age ceremony.

“So? Would you like to join me for breakfast?” he asked.

There was no better answer than a blinding, bedimpled smile from Yixing and his “I shall have our breakfast arranged” for Junmyeon.

❖

A few more flips of pages and soon Yixing returned with his army of food-bearing servants. Furnitures were moved around so that the small round wooden table from the corner was already at the center of the room, covered with cloth and laden with food. It was an efficient affair that as soon as breakfast was prepared, the servants were all sent out and it was only him, Yixing and Captain Do left inside the room.

When they were both seated, Yixing extended the invitation of breakfast to Captain Do who politely declined the offer and asked permission from Junmyeon to guard the door from the outside instead, most likely feeling unnerved from the invite of the royal to join them. Junmyeon spared his subject from further embarrassment by allowing the request, leaving a pouty companion in the table.

Knowing his hands were still cold and a bit shaky, he forewent the chopsticks in favor of a fork to sear the food on his plate with. Luckily the choices in front of him were mostly dry and sliced to be forkable.

It wasn’t until Yixing was putting a pork bun on his plate to try that his grip on the utensil loosened and the silverware fell on the carpeted floor with a dull clink. Although he was fast in picking it up, Yixing had already offered his fork instead and watched him carefully.

“Have you seen the gifts I brought from my kingdom?” he quickly asked.

Yixing’s eyes were no longer on his hands and the diversion was effective when there was already a faraway, thinking look on his face. “If you’re talking about the boxes you’ve especially brought from your kingdom for me, yes; I have. Thank you,” he answered.

“I’d say ten is a good number,” Junmyeon said, remembering that the other had always favored the two digit combination.

“And so is one. Ten huge boxes of potato crisps is reaching,” Yixing countered with a slight shaking of head. 

“I remember how much you love your crisps. Are you delighted, are you not delighted?”

“I had to clear a part of my closet to fit all those boxes,” the other royal muttered.

Junmyeon grinned as he confirmed that his presents were prized to join in the levels of the prince’s garments. “My gift has given you the option to clean up your closet for once,” he quipped.

“Word has gotten around about your hatred for me,” Yixing said, putting down the utensils on his plate and easing his back into his seat. Soon, Junmyeon’s legs under the table were in between the prince’s; a subtle display of affection. “Gifting me dried potatoes with high sodium content?”

“Nobody would like their prince to be overweight due to fluid retention with failing kidneys, you know?”

“Clever,” Yixing praised.

“I trust our potatoes will perfectly accomplish the job,” Junmyeon nodded to which the other laughed. Yixing’s chuckles seemed to remedy his pounding headache, but the tremor in his hands were still present.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards the window, hoping the bit of sunlight would warm him up. And that Yixing would never notice. He then summoned the most contemptible tone he could muster and turned to say, “I’ve given you special-flavored potatoes from my kingdom. I suppose this was going to be an exchange?”

Junmyeon’s raised eyebrow might have risen higher for Yixing’s momentary avoidant gaze.

“Yes. It is,” the prince said with his pointer finger in between his lips. Most of the time Yixing’s nervous tick, Junmyeon had come to notice, but sometimes a mannerism of timidity if the other’s smile were wider.

“And my gift of goodwill from you is?” Junmyeon asked.

Yixing had a nervous smile on his lips as he lightly shook his head. “Not as funny as yours,” he answered. “Do you mind closing your eyes for me?”

Junmyeon frowned but he closed them anyway. In just a few sound of steps, they were both at their closest since Junmyeon arrived in Caomei. He couldn’t pretend for long that he was not annoyed with this whole process of surprising him. Not when Yixing was only an arm’s length away and a grin was threatening to break free from his face.

“Give me your palm,” the other instructed.

Darn. Yixing would know he was still feeling like crap if he opened his hand for the other. He had no other choice when in his delay, the other royal had already said a soft ‘Please?’

“If it’s a piece of pork bun it’s definitely not funny,” Junmyeon said, frowning harder because Yixing seemed to like his many expressions. This was once again proven true when the latter’s airy chuckles were heard. “Okay. Give me the pork bun you unfunny person,” he relented.

“It’s not a pork bun,” said the other prince, putting something light on his open palm. It was somehow hairy―Yixing would not happen to have gifted him a moldy pork bun, right?

His eyes shot open at his dumb idea and a dark blue velvet box rested on his hand. He held his breath as Yixing pulled the small box’ corners to the side, its center diverging to reveal a golden band with black and red stones set on a decorative link on top of it.

“I’d be damned if this is a couple thing,” he said as Yixing held his hand and slid the ring on Junmyeon’s left pointer finger. The golden band glinted when Junmyeon looked at his hand, thinking he had seen the design before.

Surely, the other prince had other ideas and wanted to aggravate Junmyeon’s pallor because it became difficult to breathe with the way Yixing was doing everything―from the happy smile on his face down to soft kiss he planted on Junmyeon’s hand.

“It is a couple thing,” the prince said with a smirk on his lips which deepened the crease on his cheek. “I’ve been wearing mine for a time.”

Junmyeon, still holding the other’s hand, hastily turned it, looking for any accessory adorning Yixing’s fingers. He found none. And so he held to look on the other hand but there was nothing. Not until he looked up to question Yixing [the other was having his relentless smirk] that Junmyeon finally found the matching band.

It was a small golden cuff with the same design but on Yixing’s left earlobe. His fingers reached out to touch it gently, smiling at the thoughtfulness, and mostly for the cleverness, Yixing had given to his present for him.

Yixing’s fingers slid to catch his retreating hand, holding it where it stayed pillowed between the other’s cheeks and warm grasp. The droopy eyed prince leaned in to the touch, removing Junmyeon’s hand from his face for a moment just to give the palm a soft kiss and brought it back to his cheek like a kid leaning in to hug a dear stuffed toy.

Junmyeon couldn’t stop smiling, then. The stretch of his lips must be too much because he felt his cheeks flaring.

“The best people can think of is that we have the same favourite jeweler,” Yixing said, his gaze on Junmyeon unwavering and gentle.

There was soon a recollection of Yixing’s request for him to visit a newly-opened shop, the first-ever office of the brand in Booksongah hailing from Caomei, months ago. It was a fancy jewelry shop and most of the accessories on display were nice and simple. Junmyeon wasn’t a big fan of jewelry, but Yixing mentioned that the owner was a good friend of his and would appreciate it if Junmyeon would pay a visit, and telling him that it was not obligatory to purchase anything.

He still went home from the shop being gifted by the owner a bracelet when the man noticed Junmyeon’s gaze settled on a design. When he was asked, Junmyeon did admit that Liens was the set he liked the most. The owner then answered that Junmyeon had a good eye for the collection was inspired of the promise of eternal love.

Junmyeon should have known, being a clever person Yixing wonted to praise him for, that the shop visit was an elaborate plan to get him a matching accessory. The prince had planned it well.

“I would never want you to be my kingdom’s enemy,” he said, giving Yixing’s cheek a light squeeze.

“Is it to your liking?” the other asked, as if unsure yet of Junmyeon’s answer.

He nodded and brought his other hand to hold Yixing’s face. “Yes, it is to my liking. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And still feeling unwell,” Yixing said. “Your hands are still very cold.”

“Maybe they won’t be anymore,” he supposed, leaning in for his lips to touch the other’s. It was abrupt and soft. And surely something that hiked the warming of Junmyeon’s cheeks and the painful throbbing of his head that before Yixing could recover from the shock, he strode away and flopped on his bed with his hands covering his face.

He soon felt not just the dip of the space next to him but also the other’s gaze, making him still.

“Care explaining why would you kiss and run?” Yixing asked. “My breath isn’t to blame, is it?” Junmyeon vehemently shook his head. “Do you regret it now?” And with this, he peeked between his fingers and sent Yixing a look.

Junmyeon sighed. “That was my first kiss,” he then muttered in admission.

“Really.” The quirk on Yixing’s lips was a bit annoying. 

“Being at this age and having it for the first time is unusual I know. Would you rather anybody had gotten it? Does this have something to do with experience?”

“No, that is not what I meant. I am blessed to have your first kiss, I guess,” Yixing said, bending his elbows so he was more lying than sitting next to Junmyeon. “I was just wondering how have you managed to not get any kisses until now.”

Well, he was waiting for the right person to give it to because as much as he didn’t want to admit, his heart was that of a medieval prude’s when it came to love. And Yixing was that right person, he believed. Although he knew it wasn’t cleverly answering the question so he opted to tell the most realistic reason.

“Personal space is a thing I strictly maintain,” Junmyeon said.

“And?” prompted Yixing.

“What?”

“You have something else to say.”

Junmyeon pursed his lips, considering whether it would make him seem unclever to say something which would imply a long kept insecurity. The other’s sincere gaze had been working, for words soon found their way out of him.

“Being surrounded by attractive people is another reason.” Which was true. Compared to his cousins, he believed himself to be of average looks. Then there were people like Baekhyun. “I don’t want to admit it but my assistant is very charming. He’s a lighthouse,” he continued.

Yixing chuckled and shook his head. “I think he gets people’s attention like an ambulance,” he said, catching Junmyeon’s hand when he attempted to punch his arm. “I like cars,” Yixing defended.

“And what do you make of my equally attractive younger cousin? A firetruck?”

The other prince, nodding, added, “And your older cousin is a police car. Wew wew wew.”

A loud bark of laughter finally escaped Junmyeon and he could not stop his chest from getting warm because Yixing’s smile only meant the other was trying to make him feel better.

“While I am a cab,” Junmyeon he soon said, taming down the quirk of his lips and still managing to laugh in a self deprecating manner because he couldn’t think of any service car which could rival the three. 

“That makes sense. People constantly think of you more. They need you more.” Yixing hummed as he paused, thinking. “I don’t ride cabs but I’m pretty sure I’m going to need one when I don’t have a car.”

“Did you just―?” Yixing had his dazed look on his face. Okay, not some innuendo, Junmyeon concluded. “I’m still a cab. Not the cab you would be riding soon anyway,” he huffed, still pushing on with his joke because he was supposed to be the funny person.

“My father gifted me a new car so I won’t be riding―” Yixing reasoned with his serious face and Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. The other could be so pure and honest when he least expected it.

“Hey, and you say I’m not funny!” Yixing said, his eyebrows raised in confusion but he was chuckling along as well.

Junmyeon had it tough stopping himself from laughing. Tears welled in his eyes and his stomach was in stitches. He flinched, holding Yixing’s wrist in place when the other moved and brought his hand on Junmyeon’s side. One wrong squeeze from Yixing’s fingers and Junmyeon would be shaming himself by peeing in his pants because his laughter was that bad.

“What?” asked Junmyeon, squeezing the word between his giggles.

“I love it when you look awfully happy like this,” Yixing admitted, his gaze steady and sincere as he leaned closer and claimed Junmyeon’s lips. The press longer and sweeter, the sweetest when a giggle bubbled from Junmyeon that brought him grinning and Yixing smiling in the kiss. “That was my second kiss, too,” said the prince, opting to lie down on his stomach and lay his head on his arms as they both refused to look anywhere else but each other’s eyes.

“I wasn’t your first kiss, was I?” Junmyeon asked. The bed creaked as he scooted closer towards Yixing.

“You are my wanted first kiss.”

“Tell me about your unwanted first kiss, then.”

“Are you certain you want to hear about it?”

Junmyeon nodded. Yixing, he had to admit, was his most favourite storyteller. There was this gentle flow of words which only the other could perform. Silent and steady.

“So, my cousin is great friends with…” Junmyeon sighed at the softness of Yixing’s voice. “I was sixteen…” _A younger Yixing walking around the palace_. “...a duchess of…” _Junmyeon’s sixteen-year old self was the one whom the other met instead_. “...spent some months...” _And they were attending each other’s lessons_ ―

“You’re sleeping,” Yixing pointed out.

“No, I’m listening,” defended Junmyeon.

“With your eyes closed?”

“Makes it easier to imagine. Go on,” he demanded as he curled more onto his stomach, bringing his head closer to Yixing’s chest.

The warmth and niceness of the other’s scent covered him like a blanket. Yixing’s voice was like music on a late Sunday afternoon that Junmyeon easily forgot the pounding headache he was having.

❖

Sweet strawberry air fanned Junmyeon’s face as he opened his eyes. Apology was about to leave his lips for having fallen asleep when Baekhyun’s face, just a few inches away from his, gave him a fret.

“Wakey wakey, your highness,” Baekhyun greeted, breath smelling of the red fruit. Junmyeon frowned and reached out to grab his secretary by the ear. 

“You are being a creep and you need to be punished,” he said, pulling the barking Baekhyun down.

“That’s awfully suggestive of you, master. Please do―ow ow I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Baekhyun hissed, holding his red ear when Junmyeon let it go. “I was about to wake you up to prepare for the state lunch. You were smiling in your sleep so I waited.”

“And watched me while I was sleeping,” Junmyeon said as he pushed himself to sit up.

“Captain Do watches you sleep, your highness.”

“He is my bodyguard. He watches from his place while you stick your face on my pillow.”

“I wasn’t the first one staring at you while you had been drooling when I came into the room.”

“Did Yi―” Good thing he was about to stop himself as Baekhyun took over the cart of cups and pot from a servant. Junmyeon squeezed his eyes shut as he fought the blur in his vision and the haze in his thoughts. He guessed the drugs were still in effect, although not as bad as it were earlier.

“The wind from the open window sang of letting you rest for a wee longer,” Baekhyun quipped, settling a tray on the bedside table. “I’ve had coffee prepared. Do you want to have it now? Or do you want me to get Prince Minseok to attend the lunch instead?”

“I’ll have the coffee, please,” he said, watching as Baekhyun poured a steaming cup of the dark liquid and added half a sugar cube into the drink.

People would suspect if Junmyeon would suddenly not show himself to the public. His presence was the only way to avoid rumors, especially that which concerned Caomei.

He smelled the hot cup of coffee and took a sip; the bitterness of the liquid biting the ends of his jaws. “And let Minseok-hyung have his solitary time. The breakfast earlier must be too much for him,” he told his assistant.

“Some of the guests for tomorrow’s banquet had arrived this morning and the Prinz of Xiangjiao invited your cousin during breakfast to a tour around the city this afternoon,” informed Baekhyun.

Junmyeon threw his secretary a questioning look, but came to realize that the Prinz the other was talking about was the younger Wu, Prinz Shixun, as the older had ascended to the throne a few months back and was, by now, a King.

“Ensure that my cousin has a guard to look out for him while he’s out.” 

“I’ve already informed Captain Do to send men to keep your cousin safe.”

❖

A gentle slapping of palm to skin echoed in the bathroom as Junmyeon applied lotion on his face. He then headed to the next room clad in robe where Baekhyun was waiting for him with his clothes. After changing, he headed to the dresser mirror where his tray of accessories were for him to choose from as Baekhyun stood next to him to await orders.

“I’ve never seen you wear this ring before,” the assistant said, handing Junmyeon the golden ring he received from Yixing earlier. “Can I try it on?”

“Never this ring, Baekhyun,” he gently warned as he slipped the band into his finger. “I can give you half of my ring collection; just let me keep this one.”

“Smeagol, is that you?”

Junmyeon shot his secretary a glare.

“I like half of your collection better, your highness. Thank you,” Baekhyun said with a victorious grin, holding a comb with his right hand and a can of hairspray with his left. Good thing the guy was easy to please, Junmyeon thought. He sighed in relief, watching the ring on his finger while the assistant fussed on his hair. “Although I admit the design is quite familiar. Not sure if it was on an ad or what,” Baekhyun muttered, voice drowned by the constant hissing of the spray.

❖

The state lunch was, well, a noisy kind of affair with important people of the state. Everything was overflowing―from food, to drinks, politicians, royals, and conversations. If asked, Junmyeon would say all the state lunches he had attended were the same. Except maybe for the only interesting thing which he’d learned as a habit since meeting the Prince of Caomei: stealing glances like a pro when Yixing was around.

For a change, it was quite easy to meet gazes with the other since they were in the same huge table and seated almost across from each other. Good thing the dress code was relaxed, a semi-formal event with not much Windsor tying involved and starched coats to trousers.

Yixing was wearing a white button-down shirt with minimal grey design on the collar; his hair gelled and combed back; and had his round eyeglasses on. And although it wasn’t agreed upon, Junmyeon was wearing a white Nehru-collared shirt with frills by the side of the placket; his hair partly combed to the side. Both of them in black trousers and leather shoes.

One of the ministers did note of their similar styles, but Yixing easily credited Junmyeon’s taste for choosing such ensemble, implying they both had good ones. The smile of Caomei’s Prince and the perpetual creases of the dimples on his cheeks during the whole affair made the lunch easy for Junmyeon.

He and Yixing weren’t able to talk, but the knowing glances they threw at each other―him catching Yixing cough a slice of liquored cake into his table napkin; him being caught while forcing a slice of cured meat he found awful down his throat―were entertaining. It was like the silent game of faces he and his cousins would play in the dinner table, except in a more grown-up and pretentious version. And still downright funny.

By the time he was exiting the pavilion where the lunch was held, Junmyeon’s mood had lightened a big deal as if the bloody threat this morning happened months back.

“I’ve finally figured out where I’ve seen that ring of yours,” Baekhyun whispered while they were headed towards their car.

Hands behind his back, Junmyeon’s fingers which were holding on to his left wrist reached down to touch the golden band on his pointer finger as he threw his Private Secretary a curious look. 

Baekhyun brought a hand to touch his own left earlobe and grinned. “Shall I arrange for couple t-shirts as well? I’ve seen cute designs online―oh you don’t actually need that.”

Junmyeon schooled his features and swallowed the grin on his lips. Captain Do looked at them with the look of a strict parent telling his children to be careful.

“Is it going to be official soon?” asked Baekhyun.

“Who knows?” Junmyeon wondered out loud. The question, he thought, should be _would they ever be official?_

Royals and love were like oil and water. It would always be the kingdom’s best interest first before personal affairs. And no matter how real Junmyeon deemed his affections for Yixing were, nothing would be enough to justify the betrayal he would commit to the people of Boksoongah if he were to pursue the relationship. Yixing would also be in the same predicament.

A part of him wanted the freedom to choose and to love, of course. But they had been born a prince, and in exchange for the prestige were the responsibilities they each have for their kingdom.

At some point in time, they’d have to choose and the answer was inevitable. Junmyeon just wished the time wouldn’t come so soon.

“Better make the announcement before either of your parents announce an engagement,” Baekhyun advised, bringing a smile on Junmyeon’s lips at the hopeful tone of his secretary.

  


✽

  
The following day proved to be hectic for Junmyeon who was sent around the palace to meet and accompany people. He and Minseok joined The Queen Mother and The Queen Consort for a morning stroll with Yixing and during the afternoon, while most of the people were going around preparing for the banquet, Junmyeon accepted an offer for a simple archery tournament hosted by The King.

It was a close fight between him and Chen Xuedong, one of Caomei’s royal guards and a prodigal archer. The people weren’t anticipating Junmyeon would even land a decent hit, his first shot a deliberate fluke to know the audience’s expectations of him. Nice knowing that it wasn’t much. By his next turn, he finally took the contest seriously that he heard the crowd gasp when he hit the center yellow dot.

Yixing was seated next to his father, and although Junmyeon did his best to not be too obvious with his glances, he knew the other had been watching intently. Well, Yixing’s smoldering gaze was a lucky charm at best that after the fifth round, Junmyeon was declared victorious, earning a bouquet to give to the ladies seated in the front row.

Of course he wanted to offer the flowers to the prince, but doing so would not be so clever. He chose to offer it to The Queen Mother instead, an action which earned him kisses on both cheeks from the old lady and a couple of coos from touched spectators.

Yixing was grinning from above, as well, when Junmyeon looked up to acknowledge The King. He smiled, and smiled wider when the other prince made a subtle dramatic gesture of clasping his chest as if hit by Junmyeon’s arrow. Then the Caomei Prince mouthed a good job and he just had to reply with a gracious bow.

❖

Once back in his room, a simple bouquet of pink magnolias was waiting for him, signed _733115_. The sender, he was pretty sure of, the flower meaning he was not.

Tapping his phone open, another grin broke from his face as he read the online result of his search. _Beautiful_.

“Baekhyun, please send 733115 a bouquet,” Junmyeon said as a servant helped him put the flowers in a vase. “I’ve never seen magnolias of this kind. Is this endemic?” he directed to the lady next to him.

There was a pause, most likely the servant was surprised for having been addressed to directly, and soon explained, “This kind of magnolia is exclusively grown for and by the royal family, Your Highness.”

“The admirer is rather specific,” Baekhyun noted from behind them, making the servant blush at his sudden presence. Junmyeon nodded to the implication that his present should bear a meaning as important and personal. “Do you already have a flower in mind?” asked the secretary.

In fact, Junmyeon had immediately thought of one. He waited until the servant was out, feigning difficulty in coming up of an answer for Baekhyun’s question. “Purple lisianthus,” he said, remembering his father’s most favourite―velvet petals dipped in amethyst, silently speaking of unending love.

“A bold choice,” the secretary smiled. 

“It’s just flowers, Baekhyun” he reasoned, unbuttoning his shirt to prepare for shower while his secretary knowingly hummed as he headed towards Junmyeon’s closet.

❖

Soft hisses of spray punctured the silence in front of the mirror as Junmyeon’s hair was fixed. His phone pinged at the side [a soft bleat], calling his attention as the secretary looked at it and handed the device to him with a grin.

  


Not long after, his phone lit up from a notification.

 **hrhawr_chenjongdong** : sure it aint u in the caption

Baekhyun, looking down on his own phone in the corner, snorted. Junmyeon was about to tap a reply when another comment showed up.

 **royal_squirel** : @ **hrhawr_chenjongdong** somebody’s peacocking

“Baek!” Junmyeon warned. The flat comb gave a dull slap on the stone floor, the surprised servant sent to fix his hair bending immediately to pick it up. He threw the lady an apologetic look and glared at Baekhyun who was clearing his throat at the back.

He was about to send his Private Secretary out, having been already set in his suit as dark as his black hair, when the younger kept on pointing to his phone. Junmyeon ignored Baekhyun, eyes shifting to his phone screen.

 **ewe_da** : nice flowers  
**m_shakespeache** : @ **ewe_da** nice words

“God, you two!” Baekhyun sighed, standing up and leaving his seat to head outside.

Good temporary riddance, Junmyeon thought. He couldn’t think the stretch of his lips would get any wider as the servant finished preparing by tucking the loose strands of his hair in place. So far, this day in his visit was the greatest.

❖

The banquet in honour of The Queen Mother and her Consort’s 75th wedding anniversary started early. Royals from other kingdoms and empires were present, making the first hour of the event mostly about introductions and pleasantries aside from the short message from the celebrating couple.

Princess Yuqi, the King of Caomei’s sister, and her only daughter Princess Qian were few of the first people around that Junmyeon had the honour to talk to. The mother and daughter were a pleasant bunch, not to mention that they looked otherworldly in their matching beige and pink gowns.

“My cousin talks a lot about you,” Princess Qian said, gesturing for Junmyeon to talk at the corner of the hall so it would be easier to look for people. “And to say my dear cousin rarely talks. Especially about other people.”

“I suppose it is something good.”

“You are a lucky person in that aspect, Prince Junmyeon.”

“I believe―” Words paused from him as his eyes finally found the figure he had been waiting for across the room. Like the rest of the male royals in the event, Yixing was wearing his full military dress in honour of his grandfather who was a retired official from the army. And just like in the painting, the view easily snatched a breath from Junmyeon away. “I am indeed a lucky person overall,” he said, to which the princess smiled at.

“Time for me to mingle being from the host family and all,” Princess Qian said as she handed Junmyeon a half-finished glass of juice. “Ask me to a dance later, would you?” Leaving with a wink, the princess in pink lace gown disappeared into the sea of dark suits and light words.

A few more short conversations and introductions and Junmyeon was about to ask Princess Qian to a dance, as they had agreed upon, when the jovial tune of the march which Yixing and his cousin had been dancing to was ended with a gesture from The King of Caomei.

The Crown Prince Yixing was summoned to join the king in a short announcement. Then, Queen Bingyan of Yangmei was called, and upon her presence in the front where all the guest could see, The King of Caomei happily declared the engagement of the two.

Queen Bingyan of Yangmei. Crowned as queen of the kingdom southwest of Caomei at the tender age of 18 and had been ruling well for seven years. Caomei had been in good terms with the kingdom for decades and had only gotten better with Yangmei being one of the global leaders in electronics and machinery. Her union with the Crown Prince of Caomei, for the lack of a better word, was conventional.

Minseok’s gaze was immediately on Junmyeon, enough to confirm that they both had heard it right.

“We have not been informed that this is also an engagement party,” Junmyeon smiled, clapping along with the rest of the guests when the announcement was done. He then turned and finished his glass of cocktail while avoiding his cousin’s gaze. Unluckily, it turned out his Private Secretary had been staring at him as well. Now there were two pairs of eyes to deal with.

“I think the prince of Caomei has not been informed as well,” Minseok said, eyes on someone else now which Junmyeon dared not follow.

He certainly hoped it was the case; not the possibility that he had been led along.

“Baekhyun,” he called. The secretary flinched upon hearing his name. “You should not waste your time in this party with me. Go mingle.”

“Your highness, I don’t think―”

“I’ll behave,” he joked, trying to ease the worry on the younger’s face. “And lose the frown. It won’t do your looks any justice tonight.”

When the secretary relented and disappeared into the crowd, Junmyeon turned to his cousin with a look. He just wanted to be alone to sort everything out. Even for just a moment.

“You know _I_ can’t be left in this huge crowd so it’s stupid for you to even suggest to leave you here,” Minseok said, sending a cursory glance around, past Junmyeon. “And Caomei’s prince is headed this way. Do you use escape or not?”

Junmyeon didn’t want to talk to Yixing at this moment. Not when his thoughts were still in disarray. “We both use escape,” he answered. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Minseok’s hand was on his, pulling past bodies gravitating to the center of the hall where music was louder and movements were more chaotic. “We’re going dancing baby!” shouted the older.

A round of court dance was Junmyeon’s idea of letting loose on the floor and that they should be going back to the side after a song, but his eyes soon rounded when the bass from the orchestra started a beat, Minseok’s eyes having a mischievous glint while he stood straighter, arms posed in a familiar way along the wail of a violin.

The blur of black and gold slowly drowned in the sea of darkness in his periphery, only the taunting face of his cousin and his inviting hand were all Junmyeon could notice. And he gave in, taking his cousin’s hand as the beat picked up to command their movements.

It had been a long while since he had last danced the tango with his cousin; more than ten years ago when social dancing was part of the curriculum in their schooling and the three of them [the youngest included] opted to excel in latin dance instead of martial arts. Their tutors supported the idea, that dancing would make them nimble and martial arts could follow, so their parents easily agreed. The problem of the all-boys class was solved when all of them, including Baekhyun [who was bribed to attend the dance classes with them], allowed to have their turns in the female-male roles in the traditional sense of the choreography. Their want to dance converged up to the point when they had to pick favourites―he and Minseok chose the strategic tango while the youngest roped Baekhyun in to the erratic salsa.

Breathing became easier for Junmyeon when he could breathe with Minseok, the older gliding backwards which Junmyeon’s steps chased in time to the staccato of the music. His legs and torso remembered the movements he and his older cousin choreographed and practiced to perfection as a gift to their grandparents before. His heart skipping to the memory of adoring Minseok to a degree which had him wishing that they both shared the same parents, that the older was an actual brother who didn’t have to leave once evening came.

With each hooks and chasing of their legs, Junmyeon’s wish for everything to go back to being this simple got stronger. His chest ached upon the sharp turns and memory of intent gazes and bedimpled smiles. His breathing hitched upon Minseok’s embrace and the realization that he’d never come this close to a certain person in public. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and his eyes started to sting.

“Don’t you dare cry,” Minseok gritted, stepping to send Junmyeon to the air for a moment. “This is _my_ dance.”

Junmyeon sniffed as another glide to a legato happened, reminding his cousin, “This is _our_ dance, silly”

“Glad you remembered. So don’t ruin it,” the older muttered while he led Junmyeon to a series of steps elaborately displacing each other’s.

The amazed murmur of the crowd got louder as they reached the climax of the choreography, limbs getting tangled and untangled as the music became erratic. The focus on finishing their dance as perfect as how he remembered it was by then the strongest, emptying his mind of incessant thoughts about pain and uncertainty.

Faster steps. Stronger grabs. Sharper hooks. Frenzied melody played faster until Junmyeon didn’t know how to breathe anymore. It was all a blur and then, it halted. There was an uproar of applause from the audience as he held his gaze with Minseok and steadied his breath.

Their heads automatically bowed when The Queen Mother, whom they didn’t notice had left her seat and had watched nearby, came forward. The old woman kissed both their cheeks, painting a slight pink on Junmyeon’s and Minseok’s pale cheeks.

“That was beautiful. My little grandson may be one of the best dancers in Caomei but he prefers dancing alone. While you two did it together very well that I myself am lost for words to describe it!” The Queen Mother said.

“He takes after his father, don’t you think?” asked the King Consort to his wife. Both Junmyeon’s and the old woman’s attention were caught by the remark. “Oh you remember our son and his father performed the sword dance during one of our anniversaries before.”

“That was more than 25 years ago, wasn’t it?” she asked her husband and the man nodded. “I should not be comparing but you are bolder than your father, dear prince. You and Prince Minseok were one in movement and mind in that performance. How I wish we could see you and our little prince entertain us with a dance in the future, too.”

“If The Crown Prince of Caomei would like it, we’d be glad to teach him the dance,” he smiled and looked at his cousin. Junmyeon just knew he’d never get the chance to―not because he wasn’t sure anymore Yixing would like the idea, but because he himself didn’t want to perform such an intimate dance with the other. Or any dance, including the one they had been having until now, for that matter.

He lied to The Queen Mother and it wasn’t so difficult to lie the second time when Minseok gave him the warning eye and Junmyeon asked for he and his cousin to be excused as the dance made them thirsty.

“I never knew it would look that hot, Your Highness,” Baekhyun grinned as the secretary joined them once again near the bar, handing them each a glass of seltzer.

“Was it your idea?” Junmyeon asked.

“It was mine. Baekhyun just so happened to be near the orchestra to figure out that he should request for a tango,” Minseok shrugged, downing his glass of water with the grace of an old lady.

“Even our venerable Captain Do was blushing,” Baekhyun revealed. “Nobody was expecting that the princes from Boksoongah have such hidden passion.” The secretary paused then looked around, leaning into their small circle, and muttered, “And then you get to realize that everyone in this hall are not as straight as what they’d like to believe.”

“They haven’t seen you and Jongdae do the salsa, yet.” Junmyeon chuckled, remembering the shoutings and fights the two had when they were younger because they ‘just couldn’t get the mood right’. They got it in the end that the resulting rumors were that of their ‘very passionate relationship’ after people saw the dance performed during a celebration in the kingdom.

“Prinz Shixun came to me right after and asked in his cold prinzly voice whether incestious relationships are allowed in the kingdom,” the Private Secretary said, gaining Minseok’s attention.

“What did you tell him?” the older prince asked.

“That maybe he should try dancing the tango and ask you to teach him. It might make his horizons broader than his shoulders.”

The downward pull on the corners of Junmyeon’s lips were not as felt as earlier. Both he and Minseok’s laughter and jibes became much easier. “I let you roam to enjoy; not to make other people miserable,” he reminded his secretary.

“Then you both might agree with me that the young prinz still needs to finish his schooling. Inbreeding has been frowned upon for decades. What are they even teaching in their genetics classes in their kingdom?” The Private Secretary huffed.

“We can agree then, that it’s their kingdom’s education system that needs to be questioned,” Minseok pointed out, making the three of them nod in agreement.

In a while, over a few bites of aperitifs and sips from each of their glasses, Minseok left the company after the Prinz of Xiangjiao asked for a dance. Baekhyun was telling Junmyeon about one of the dukes he saw crying, touched by the performance earlier, when a strong smell of sweet flowers blew their way.

A familiar lady in black and red brocade gown had approached them with her lady-in-waiting trailing behind her. Small face, round eyes and a practiced smile. The Queen of Yangmei was a sight to behold; maybe it was the overpowering scent, but rest assured, Junmyeon was overwhelmed.

“Prince Junmyeon of Boksoongah. I’m delighted to have finally met you,” the young queen greeted.

“Queen Bingyan of Yangmei, the delight is mine,” Junmyeon replied with a curt bow and a smile. He wouldn’t want to be any closer or else he’d be tasting instead of just smelling the lady’s perfume.

“Your dance was superb. Good thing it was with your cousin or else it would get the people talking.”

“I’ve always looked up to my cousin for being a great dancer and it is always an honour to perform with him,” answered Junmyeon, glancing around to find Minseok so he would have another option to ‘escape’.

“I hope this banquet isn’t boring you too much?” Queen Yangmei smiled.

“No. This isn’t much different from the banquets at home.”

“No wonder,” the queen snapped in jest. Junmyeon remained smiling although he felt the twitch in the temple of his Private Secretary.

For sure the younger was already planning to give the queen a taste of how boring the royal parties in Boksoongah were. It would be surprising that the said mission will be called ‘Codename: Salsa’.

“Should you survive the boredom tonight I’ll have you attend a banquet in Yangmei,” the queen suggested and Junmyeon nodded in agreement. It was easier to smile at the thought of an angry secretary and his salsa-dancing skills. “For now let me entertain you with a toast. I’ve brought one of the finest wines from our kingdom,” Queen Bingyan continued, taking two glasses of the ruby drink from the tray held by her assistant.

“Your Majesty,” a voice cut in, belonging to the man in spectacles and black and gold military dress. “Offering Prince Junmyeon your kingdom’s best wine while I, the man you want to marry gets offered none?” he asked lightly, standing next to the queen like they have agreed to come to the party in matching outfits. The colors were too strong for Junmyeon’s eyes that he chose to look somewhere else, gaze focused on the elaborate ice sculpture of a ram nearby.

“Apologies, Prince Junmyeon, but I’m a jealous person. I’ll be having this,” the Prince of Caomei said as he snatched the glass from Junmyeon’s hold. 

Their gazes met momentarily, his affronted look versus the other’s calm one, until Junmyeon couldn’t stand another second of feeling like his chest had caved-in upon seeing the other prince.

“And I have to apologize the party isn’t as entertaining that somebody thought interventions like these were needed. Seeing a prince royally inebriated would be a spectacle, isn’t it,” Prince Yixing directed to the queen.

“I don’t mind being the subject of another round of ridicule for tonight,” Junmyeon snapped, willing his gaze to settle on the other prince’s face without flinching.

The Prince of Caomei stepped forward and while maintaining eye contact, said, “I do.”

“As your kingdom’s guest I am telling you that you are not obliged.”

Junmyeon must have chosen his moves well, for the other crown prince’s countenance was a half-step towards throwing the wine to Junmyeon’s face. 

Prince Yixing’s lips were pursed and his jaw clenched as he turned to look at his fiancée, Queen Bingyan, and said, “May this drink serve its lesson to never cross me.” And then turned to Junmyeon, lifting the glass in front of them. “To your life, my prince,” he continued, pouring the contents of the glass into his lips.

When the other prince turned to his secretary and whispered orders, Junmyeon took the chance to excuse himself and Baekhyun from the conversation, nearly missing the way Queen Bingyan was escorted by some guards of the kingdom.

“Don’t I get a reward?” Prince Yixing asked, the small smile on his lips hopeful when Junmyeon halted in his retreat and looked back at him.

“A reward? For what, if you may humour me?”

“For saving you from an awkward encounter with The Queen of Yangmei,” the other prince answered, taking two glasses of drinks from the roaming server and offered Junmyeon one.

“I’d still be encountering her in the future as The Queen of Caomei, don’t you think?” he asked, eyes on the swirling liquid in his glass. Without preamble, he downed the drink and returned the glass on the tray of the server who had only moved a few steps away from them.

“I can’t be wedded to a queen who offers nasty drinks.”

“Then I must be thankful I was spared from a presumably awful drink. What is the reward you want?,” Junmyeon asked, trying to read the other’s gazes and the subtle quirks of his lips. So far he could not decipher anything, aside from the fact that the Prince of Caomei suddenly didn’t want to leave him alone.

“I’ve had my fair share of dancing for this occasion. I’ll have to decline if it is your suggestion,” Junmyeon said. 

“No, I don’t think I can dance any more myself.” Yixing shook his head. With a hopeful look, asked, “Would you be inclined to smile for me tonight?”

“Is that the reward you want?”

“Yes.”

“Then I believe I am not so inclined anymore,” Junmyeon admitted.

He could only pretend for so long to be fine with the other’s sudden engagement, as if he was merely invited to be made realize that it was impossible for a royalty to choose love. That their relationship would only last until one of them got married.

It was difficult to think about their situation, but Junmyeon also needed to make a decision fast. He did not notice his fingers were toying with his ring until he looked down in contemplation. Taking a breath and looking into the other prince’s eyes, he said, “I’d like to request for your audience after this event. There is something I want to talk about.”

The Crown Prince of Caomei held their gazes, silently looking for answers to his questions. His eyes soon found it, his gaze becoming indignant, and shook his head. “No. I won’t allow it,” he said, then holding Junmyeon’s hand, continued. “Trust me if I say that, for me, there is only you.”

“I don’t believe we who are future rulers of our kingdoms have the luxury of what you are implying.”

“Without faith we are nothing,” Prince Yixing said.

Junmyeon averted his gaze and withdrew his hands from the other’s hold, murmuring, “I’ll see you after the banquet” and leaving to find his cousin.

❖

Laughters and loud voices were all around when Junmyeon let out a groan as the whiskey shot left a fiery trail down his throat. Minseok had a momentary grimace on his face, too, and Junmyeon was glad they shared the same sentiments on the decision to try out the drink.

Supposedly, he should stop. Or they should stop because they both agreed the shot was awful and hard drinks weren’t their forte. But when he and his cousin turned towards the bartender at the same time and raised their pointer finger for another, they knew that they’d be in trouble.

Junmyeon had just received his second shot, fingers pinching the small glass with the light chocolate coloured liquid inside when another glass shattered in the distance. Well, most of the people were starting to get quite inebriated so Junmyeon just looked at his cousin and they both shrugged it off with another toast.

It was then that the music stopped. And the wave of gasps and murmurs flooded the ballroom like a sudden cold surge. Junmyeon felt the dread and so he left his glass on the counter and headed to the direction of where the rest were looking on. He was supposed to be avoiding whatever the commotion should be, but he was curious, and definitely a fighter. Not to mention that there was a name mixed into the worried whispers of the people.

The Prince of Caomei was on the floor, unconscious in the arms of the King as the Queen was beside him. In a matter of seconds the Chief Physician was beside them, covering the view from where Junmyeon was standing to check on the prince and give out orders.

“Time is running out. Let’s get him to the hospital fast,” was what everybody near the scene heard from the doctor.

There were soon orders to clear the way towards the main door, the crowd parting in an instant as the prince was carried outside with the stricken Queen Consort and Queen Mother following behind.

Junmyeon was about to run after when a hand grabbed on his wrist to hold him in place. Baekhyun shook his head with a serious purse of his lips. And as if reading Junmyeon’s mind the secretary mouthed ‘Don’t’ when Junmyeon tried to unclasp his hold.

“I will be asking everyone to be escorted by the guards to their respective accommodations. Apologies to the sudden closing of this event,” the King announced, looking around the crowd until his gaze fell on Junmyeon. He soon continued, “Rest assured, anybody involved in the threat will be granted what is due based on the laws of Caomei.”

The only sound heard after that was the King’s retreating steps followed by his guards. It took a few more moments for the murmurs to be louder; panic evident in the tone of the guests.

‘Somebody poisoned the prince!’; ‘If a royal is not safe in his own palace, what are we?’; ‘Goodness, what if we’re next?!’ were just few of the conversations Junmyeon overheard as he, his cousin, his Private Secretary and his guard were escorted back to the Crown Prince of Caomei’s Apartments.

Only one thing was important for Junmyeon, albeit all the internal protests of finding out who had done it and the reason behind it.

Yixing should be safe.

❖

Baekhyun started to pace around the room, his steps heavy on the carpeted stone floor when another news interrupted the silence. _Yangmei’s Queen has also been rushed to the hospital due to poisoning_.

Junmyeon could only sit silently in his chair, facing Minseok who had the same serious countenance as he, since they’d been inside Junmyeon’s temporary accommodation. The doors were guarded by the Caomei royal guards outside and they supposed all present in the banquet were in some form of confinement.

He and his cousin were thinkers and there was mutual appreciation for Baekhyun’s loudness that their eyes soon followed the secretary’s frantic movement.

Baekhyun would walk a few steps fast, pause, sigh, walk again or turn sharply when he was about to hit himself to the nearest wall or furniture. The cycle had been on repeat for a while.

“Is cannabis allowed in this kingdom?” the Private Secretary asked, his turn was so sudden it was theatrical; like a line asked by an actor on stage.

“Only for medical use,” Minseok answered.

“Same with ours,” Baekhyun nodded and then turned to Junmyeon. “You need a smoke.”

“What―” Junmyeon gaped, scandalised by the suggestion.

Baekhyun’s staring on Junmyeon didn’t wane and he paused to purse his lips before saying, “You look guilty.”

The room stilled as Junmyeon’s mind scrambled to understand what his secretary had just said. 

“Private Secretary Byun!” Captain Do, who was standing next to Junmyeon’s chair, bellowed.

“Oh fuck, I know! Everyone in this room knows you have no hand in this, my prince. We know you look like you do now because you are worried,” the secretary said. “Everybody else doesn’t.”

Minseok leaned into his seat, his elbows on the arm rest as he clasped his hands on his stomach. “Calm down, Baekhyun,” he said, gaze distant and Junmyeon was sure his older cousin had arrived on a hypothetical conclusion to something he had been thinking about since earlier.

“Not until I have made sure our own prince is back in Boksoongah safe!” Baekhyun snapped.

“The job to keep Prince Junmyeon safe is mostly mine, Private Secretary Byun,” Captain Do returned, his voice cold enough to extinguish Baekhyun’s hot temper.

“Can you tell me now what is bothering you, Baekhyun? Minseok-hyung might have realized it by now but I haven’t yet,” Junmyeon told the frowning secretary.

“The attempt on Prince Yixing’s life is most probably an attempt to yours. You were the one who was supposed to be poisoned tonight, not him,” Baekhyun revealed. “The Queen of Yangmei wanted you dead and Prince Yixing―I still don’t understand but he somehow knew.”

“I’m thinking,” Minseok paused, breathing in as he looked at Junmyeon, “that Queen Bingyan knows about you two and sees you as a threat to her engagement and eventual marriage with Prince Yixing.”

Junmyeon tried to think up of any political disagreement between Boksoongah and Yangmei just to make the latter kingdom’s Queen’s want to off him seem believable. On another note, his older cousin’s reason could be true if Queen Bingyan’s action were to be considered a political move.

“It’s a political marriage anyway,” Minseok reasoned, seeming to have intuited what Junmyeon was thinking.

“Yangmei could also be behind the threat which happened to you recently,” Baekhyun said.

Queen Bingyan did not want Junmyeon to be around during the announcement of the engagement. It was a viable reason.

“And it explains why she has recently been poisoned, too,” Minseok soon added. “She had failed, not to mention that she had poisoned the Prince of Caomei. It could be that she did it to herself to avoid the embarrassment or Caomei did it.”

“Everything could still be blamed on you and Boksoongah and that is what I’m worried about. We need to get you out of Caomei as soon as possible,” Baekhyun said. 

Things had become complicated as the night progressed and one fact remained the most clear to Junmyeon―it was supposed to be him and not Yixing.

It shouldn’t be Yixing.

❖

Almost five hours in and Baekhyun had gotten tired pacing around, Junmyeon moved to his bed to try getting some sleep, Minseok decided to shower and Captain Do stood beside the door.

There was no way for Junmyeon to rest, not with his constant thoughts about the event and Caomei’s prince, so he decided to sit at the side of his bed while granting Baekhyun half of the mattress for the other to nap on.

Junmyeon’s eyes soon moved towards the knob which turned, Captain Do suddenly in position, as a guard from outside announced The Queen of Caomei’s arrival.

She was still in her gown, the light brown fabric moving through the floor like a cloud as she approached Junmyeon with a worried look.

“I returned as soon as possible,” the Queen said as Junmyeon stood to greet her. “I didn’t understand at first why my son sought me during the party to tell me to make sure you are safe. I only realized later what he meant. Are you okay, Prince Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon shook his head. “How is Yixing?”

He knew by then the answer to his question with the way the queen’s eyes watered. Queen Ziyi took a breath and steeled herself, “He’s still under observation.”

“Will he be okay?”

“We hope he will be,” the queen nodded. “The doctor said if he regains consciousness within the next few days he will be fine.”

Junmyeon did not dare think of what would happen otherwise, but the mere approach to the idea made his lips quiver. “Your Majesty, I would never think about harming the prince―”

“I know. Junmyeon, I know,” the queen said, holding his hands and squeezing them. “I knew but I wasn’t able to protect the both of you.” Her eyes on the ring Junmyeon had on his finger. It was then that the truth spilled―the meaning of the band Yixing gave him―that pushed him to desperation.

The want to see Yixing; to be beside him. “Can I see him?” he asked, his voice begging as the the tears pooling in his eyes threatened to spill.

The Queen of Caomei shook her head. “The news of Yixing being rushed to the hospital has just reached the people. We are minimizing any possibilities of a situation that may endanger any guests present during the event. Especially you, Junmyeon. You will go back with your subjects to Boksoongah tonight,” she said with finality.

❖

00:17. Caomei Central at 7°. Cloudy. Airplane mode. Junmyeon pushed the power button of his phone to turn the device off as he looked at the darkness outside from his window seat.

Almost an hour away from Caomei and less than an hour back to Boksoongah in a private plane. Minseok was seated in the next aisle, reading, while Captain Do was in the row in front of his cousin, the guard’s view enough to constantly check on Junmyeon while Baekhyun was snoring in his seat in the frontest row.

‘I will let you know if anything happens’ were Queen Ziyi’s words to Junmyeon before he left and he hoped by anything that it would be soon and favorable.

❖

_My heart flutters all night, I can’t fall asleep._

“Thanks for reminding our prince, Amber,” Baekhyun muttered as he pushed the stop button of the player, shutting f(x) up in some sort of deja vu. The digital clock on the screen just above the buttons said 02:27 in red.

“Well that was a good experience in Boksoongah even if you consider the sudden detention at the end. The better part is that we’re finally home,” the secretary said from the passenger seat. Junmyeon nodded in agreement.

Baekhyun, discontented with his reaction turned from his seat to look at him at the back. “Aren’t you going to ask me what the best part is?”

“What is the best part, Baekhyun?”

The younger paused as if giving the matter some consideration. “Maybe I’ll tell you once it has come true,” he then said.

Junmyeon nodded and fished his phone out from his pocket. 02:31. Not even five minutes had passed.

It took Baekhyun less than a minute to get out of the car and open the door for him as he saw his parents waiting outside the main door.

“Your mother and I are glad that you are safe,” The King of Boksoongah greeted, while the queen didn’t hesitate to hug Junmyeon once he had approached them.

He wanted to tell his mother everything right at that moment just so the heaviness he had been feeling might lighten a bit, but telling so would have great consequences. His parents would eventually force the truth out about him and Yixing, but having a talk about the topic this early in the morning was a bad idea.

On a normal day, Junmyeon would be fast asleep by eleven in the evening; even putting his secretary, an actual human, to night mode by locking the door to his room because even during a supposed rest, Byun Baekhyun would still report about an update [‘The sheep is still awake’ in his groggy voice one time] in the dead hours of the night.

Junmyeon doubted Baekhyun would be able to get out of bed with his state of disappearing eyes earlier, but Junmyeon left his door unlocked just so his secretary could easily tell him of any news from Caomei.

His thumb was playing with the band on his pointer finger, tracing the details as his other hand reached for his phone to turn it on. 03:44.

_“This ring,” Queen Ziyi had said as she held Junmyeon’s hand tighter, “is a recast of a solitaire the Queen Mother passed on to her son with a promise._

_“After Yixing was born, I received the solitaire from the king. But I was never deserving of the ring. I knew who my husband would have given it to._

_“When my son can already think for himself, I soon passed it to him, making him promise the same as what his grandmother made his father do―to only bestow it to the person whom he had chosen to love and spend the rest of his life with._

_“Yixing had always been unpredictable and I couldn’t understand why he had a family heirloom reforged. Apparently he got the approval of his grandmother to do so. And he was so happy when he showed me._

_“I knew then that he had finally found and chosen someone. And now, this ring is with you.”_

The more Junmyeon recalled what The Queen of Caomei told him, the more the band wrapping his finger felt heavier.

His lips touched the ring, a silent prayer for the safety of The Crown Prince of Caomei as he sighed to stop his eyes from tearing up.

“And my heart is with you, Yixing,” he muttered, reaching out to his phone again to see no new notifications.

❖

_Music from the orchestra filled the room, melding with the clinks of dinnerwares and lively conversations._

_The familiar laughter here, Baekhyun’s comment there, as Junmyeon walked around, realizing he had seen this before._

_He was back in the banquet. By stroke of improbability and time space warp. He was back._

_His gaze searched for the person in black and gold military dress, his heart pounding with unease._

_A familiar voice from a lady in a gown with a cup in her hand. A familiar conversation when Yixing showed up to snatch the drink from him._

_He could kiss Yixing upon seeing him by then, but he had important things to do first. He grabbed the filled wine glass from the other prince’s hand and drank it himself._

_His heart was pounding so loud he started to have trouble breathing. Yixing’s shocked face dancing in his vision._

_A blink of darkness._

_Junmyeon was back with Minseok in front of the bar, a shot glass in his hand. He cursed as he left the bar to search for Yixing._

_The same sound of silence. The same scene of Yixing falling._

_But Junmyeon fought to be released when Baekhyun held his wrist to stop him and ran to the fallen prince’s side._

_‘Smile for me?’ Yixing asked in a weak voice._

His heart was pounding in his chest as if begging to be let out as Junmyeon’s vision of the ceiling cleared. His body was wet with sweat and tears streaked at the side of his eyes as he did his best to breathe normally. 

Phone check: 06:12. He had fallen asleep without notice.

❖

At 06:20, Baekhyun was entering his room to wake him up. It was a daily ritual, except the secretary didn’t have to today for Junmyeon had remained awake and chosen to sit on his bed instead, his back on the propped pillow by the headboard as he held his phone on his blanketed lap.

Almost twelve hours had passed since he had last heard about Yixing.

“Baekhyun, how’s my schedule for later?” he soon asked after returning his secretary’s greeting.

“It’s free,” Baekhyun answered, resting a tray of tea pot and a cup by the side table. On a normal day his room would be smelling of coffee. “You’re supposed to be resting, Your Highness.”

Getting out of his bed, Junmyeon stretched a bit once his feet touched the floor. “Fill it up. I am not inclined to spend my whole day not doing anything here,” he said headed to the bathroom. “And I’ll have coffee with my breakfast instead.”

Junmyeon wanted it to be a normal day.

❖

The ALS Center of Boksoongah had recently opened. Junmyeon being an honorary member of the charity group behind it missed the event while in Caomei, so it was decided that he would visit the building and spend some time with the staff and patients as soon as he was back in the kingdom.

The people there were delighted to see him since the sudden announcement, Baekhyun told during their twenty-minute drive as Junmyeon’s attention momentarily left his phone.

He was typing a reply to his older cousin’s message when his gaze fell on the upper right corner of his screen. 07:31.

 _Maybe it is time for you to tell us your secret i.g account hyung_ , Junmyeon sent while another notification popped up on his screen from their younger cousin.

 _"Who’s ready for my baby sister’s party tomorrow???"_ Jongdae screamed in the short video recording while wearing a pair of big round glasses and a dark cloak.

 _Good morning Nagini_ Baekhyun replied in their group chat.

 _Shut up Dobby_ Jongdae retaliated while Minseok managed to send in a _lol_.

 _You wish_ was Minseok’s reply to Junmyeon in their conversation in SMS.

 _Can’t wait_ was what Junmyeon managed to say amidst Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s early morning war in the group chat; just right after the two youngests’ threats of hexing each other were sent.

❖

Junmyeon was in the middle of the tour inside the facility when the first official statement of the royal family of Caomei went live. All of their attention was soon on the flat screen mounted on the wall of the lobby showing the breaking news.

_“This is to inform the citizens and friends of Caomei that The Crown Prince Yixing is still in a critical condition after being rushed to emergency following an intoxication last night._

_“We politely ask everyone to respect the royal family’s privacy during this difficult time, and refrain from talking to the press. This is a very difficult situation, as we know everyone is aware, and we should avoid using it to seek publicity._

_“The King has organized a team to investigate the people behind the attempt and they are working now to resolve this case as we speak._

_“The family extends their appreciation to everyone who has shown support through prayers and well wishes, and to the doctors and staff of Caomei Central Hospital for their diligence and kindness._

_“Rest assured, we will release another statement informing everyone of Prince Yixing’s status tomorrow―”_

The broadcast was cut and the male speaker was soon replaced by the news anchor. Park Yura (her name was on the screen so Junmyeon knew) concluded the report and gave a digest of the news in Boksoongah which happened in the past ten hours. It was 08:21 when the short program ended, playing its theme and the interrupted morning show for kids resumed.

❖

The short center visit and tour was ending and Junmyeon had just given a brief speech in the lobby when Baekhyun suggested for them to stay for a moment.

Captain Do and his team were on their way, Baekhyun informed him―Junmyeon’s two bodyguards from earlier were no longer enough given that the press waiting outside for a scoop had tripled in number in the last hour.

“You should see this,” Baekhyun said as the secretary handed Junmyeon his tablet. The article in bold Times New Roman dated today and posted by a news agency just a few minutes back said:

**The Royal Sprinter: Video of Prinz Shixun of Xiangjiao Escaping the Press Goes Viral**

Junmyeon scrolled down to the frame and tapped the play button. The video was mostly chaotic shots of the tiled floor, dark shoes, shouting, shutter sounds and lots of running. A thin figure of a guy in black bonnet and coat surrounded by security was running and being pursued by the person in camera and the rest like a highly coveted item in an epic rush sale.

Lots of shouting ensued until the thin figure of the Prinz tripped and fell with the grace of a toppled lamppost and slid a bit forward on the tiled airport floor. Junmyeon grimaced as he watched Prinz Shixun being helped to stand by the security and the person taking the video approached.

Voices were on top of one another, clamouring to be heard as the camera got closer to the Prinz’ face.

'Do you know who might be behind the attack last night, Prinz Shixun?’

The Prinz was blatantly frowning, his chin pink from the unceremonial encounter with the floor as he and his guards pushed through the crowd.

“I have no idea, okay?” he said, his soft voice with a hint of irritation. “And I wouldn’t dare speculate and point fingers. That’s what you want me to do, right? Let’s just respect the Royal Family of Caomei’s wishes. K’Bye.”

The recording ended and the few suggestions before the comment section contained the same news but differing headlines:

•Watch: Slow-Mo of a Royal’s Fall Caught on Cam  
•Horoscope: Mercury Retrograde and Royal Accidents  
•World: Borders on Alert for Possible Retaliation from Caomei

Junmyeon sighed as he closed the page and handed the tablet back to his Private Secretary. He then opened his phone―09:11―to check and saw a notification for a message in their group chat.

Jongdae had linked a post from I.G. which Junmyeon tapped to open, showing him a picture of a selfie posted by Prinz Shixun in a hoodie and looking down the camera. His chin was still pink no matter how the prinz tried to cover it with a peace sign on his mouth.

‘Just so you got this from a primary source, I was busy learning the tango and committing to memory the steps from another prince last night so I couldn’t say much about HRH The Crown Prince Yixing’s situation. We should all just pray and wish for his safety and recovery. #GetWellSoonPrinceYixing #WeLovePrinceYixing #MyChinHurts’ was the caption which had Jongdae sending a laugh-crying emoji and Minseok replying with a straight face emoji.

 _He’s as peculiar as his older brother, isn’t he?_ was Junmyeon’s reply to their conversation which Minseok reacted to with a thumbs up.

 _He’s a sweet kid. Give him bananas and he’ll be happy_ with a lol emoji was Jongdae’s answer.

 _Who is The Prince From Last Night?_ Baekhyun asked with the eye emoji while Minseok preferred to stay in seen mode.

❖

Once Captain Do arrived, Junmyeon was immediately escorted outside the building. The news people waiting for him were unavoidable, but compared to those who ran after the Prince of Xiangjiao at the airport, rules were relatively strict in Boksoongah when it came to royal coverage so people were calmer.

The added security was just a warning to the people who might attempt something, and Baekhyun had also told the press before they brought Junmyeon out that no questions will be entertained at the moment―Boksoongah was one with Caomei and the rest in praying for Crown Prince Yixing’s safety―that all Junmyeon had to do was walk calmly and wave to the crowd before entering the car.

“Was that the only schedule for this morning, Baekhyun?” he soon asked his secretary when they were back on the road.

“The city’s oldest elementary school has a storytelling event at 10:30. I’ve informed them of your visit,” answered the younger in the passenger seat. “And Her Majesty requests for a lunch date.”

Junmyeon removed his eyes from the blurring scenery outside the window and looked at the car’s dashboard. 10:10. Only an hour had passed.

“Tell mother I’ll be home by twelve,” he told his assistant and went to open his phone to browse for any updates posted online.

Upon reaching the school, the press was blocking the gate that Captain Do had to exit the car following Junmyeon’s and control the crowd so their car could pass through. Some of the reporters still managed to sneak past the institution’s security that when Junmyeon was entering the building, he had to pause and face a few cameras.

“Prince Junmyeon, any message regarding the attempt on Prince Yixing’s life?” was the loudest question thrown at him.

“Please wait for an official statement from the palace. And as of the moment, kindly step out of the area and refrain from taking any pictures or recordings that may include the children in this event without permission from the school,” Junmyeon reminded, internally thankful that Baekhyun had informed the school beforehand that no permits were granted by the local council thus no reporter should be allowed in the school premises.

❖

A sigh left Junmyeon as he closed the door to his room behind him. In time, Minseok, who was sitting on the couch and stooping in front of his laptop on the coffee table, looked up to him.

“Missed me?” Junmyeon asked as he took off his coat and approached the older. 

“My deadline. Almost,” Minseok returned, his lips frowning as his spectacled eyes gazed back to the screen of his laptop. His wristwatch was laid on the side on top of a pile of books with 11:47 on its face.

Baekhyun told Junmyeon after the school event that his older cousin had taken refuge in the palace after reporters flocked his university building following the official statement from Caomei.

“You’re still working on it,” Junmyeon pointed out, assuming that the frown on his cousin’s face was because of a missed personal deadline and not of an actual one. Minseok had the tendency to finish projects way before the submission. 

“I went to Caomei with you, remember? Don’t worry, I’ve asked my adviser for an extension,” the older answered. So it was an actual deadline. “I hate people’s propensity to be curious over the wrong things,” Minseok sighed, taking his round glasses off.

“That’s some passionate hatred.”

“Specific hatred,” the older prince countered. “Wait! stay where you are,” he said when Junmyeon made a move towards his closet.

Junmyeon looked around, seeming out of place in his own room with the command. He watched as his cousin bounced, standing from his seat and stretched his arms while coming nearer.

The older looked serious, his neck cracking when he turned it from side to side and Junmyeon was about to ask if he’d get punched or wrestled when Minseok beat him into saying, “I guess we’ll never be too old for some exercise.”

“Exercise?” Junmyeon asked, his eyes rounding, while Minseok nodded and stepped forward. Shutting his eyes, Junmyeon felt the strong intake of breath in front of him, a hand on his shoulder and soon, warm arms wrapping around him.

It was brief―a few seconds and a pat on his back―but it didn’t erase the surprise on Junmyeon’s face when the older looked at him.

“That was a hug…” Junmyeon gaped.

“Yeah,” Minseok said, shrugging. “I’ve always noticed that you notice whenever I’m cold and you’d hug me from the back.”

“I’m not cold.”

“You looked like you needed a hug.”

Sure. Junmyeon nodded, looking not so clever. “Can I have another?” he asked. 

“Uh,” Minseok thought for a moment but soon relented although Junmyeon knew the older was never touchy. “Okay,” Minseok said, bringing his arms around Junmyeon again and pulling him closer to his body.

Junmyeon liked the gesture. But he hates worrying his kind older cousin though the hug was warm and a bit comforting, like a small pocket warmer. 

He managed to mumble a 'thank you’ when the door flew open and Baekhyun broke the moment with a gasp. The contact was all forgotten as well (or at least they tried to forget) when out of shock Minseok had pushed Junmyeon away.

“Did I just catch you two hugging?” the secretary asked, almost screaming. Junmyeon and Minseok shook their heads as the younger narrowed his eyes to scrutinize them. “I’ll tell your boyfriends!” Baekhyun suddenly announced.

“I can’t even talk to my boyfriend right now!” Junmyeon complained at the same time Minseok cried, “He’s not my boyfriend!”

What?

Everything in the room paused until Baekhyun was nodding his head and grinning. “Confirmed,” he said with the smirk on his face like that of a hissing ferret and soon held on the knob of the door. “Lunch is ready!” he quickly added, scrambling outside when Minseok made a threatening step towards the secretary.

❖

“The snow has thawed and the pale remains,” Queen Joohyun greeted as Junmyeon and Minseok sat into the low square table teeming with metal bowls and small plates of food. With the accuracy of a mother who had managed the whole household for more than a quarter of a century, she had Minseok digging into his food in a matter of seconds, serving them and still looking as if she was just smelling the flowers in her garden.

Junmyeon knew his mother was worried, but he couldn’t bring himself to gorge on the various dishes laid in front of him when his appetite had just announced its hiatus during the event earlier when a piece of sandwich Baekhyun gave him came back up in a matter of minutes.

“I remember giving birth to a human, not a snowman,” the queen said as she handed Junmyeon a bowl of hot beancurd soup. She soon moved to the other side and patted Minseok’s back, scolding his older cousin for laughing while his mouth was full. “As your mother I have to make sure that you are at least eating well,” she continued, soothing Minseok’s back until his coughing subsided and gently slapping the lower portion of the older’s back which sent the both of them sitting straight.

The comfortable silence was usually punctuated by the queen's inquiry, if not by her constant putting of food on Minseok’s bowl and occasionally on Junmyeon’s, the questions directed mostly to his older cousin.

“I heard about the tango,” she smiled. “Which of you two taught the Prinz of Xiangjiao, hm?”

“It’s me, Aunt Joohyun,” Minseok admitted, while bringing a few slices of pickled radish into his mouth.

“Has Shixun already confessed to you?” she asked without batting an eyelash, sending Minseok choking again on his food. “The current king, his older brother, confessed to Junmyeon before, too. But Myeonie was absolutely oblivious,” she said, making Junmyeon who was silently drinking his soup join his cousin’s coughing fit when he accidentally snorted in some broth.

“Oh you’ve just known of that?” Queen Joohyun asked, her beautiful eyes rounding in surprise but were soon turning into crescents as she tames her laugh and embarrassment with the back of her hand. Junmyeon just pouted at his mother’s teasing. 

The last course of the meal was only for Minseok, while Junmyeon caved in when his mother beckoned him to give her a hug.

“I can prepare some tea tonight,” Queen Joohyun said, sifting her fingers through Junmyeon’s hair as Junmyeon was resting his head on her lap, his body curled up sideways on the floor like a huge baby.

He was absently staring at the glass Minseok was eating his ice cream from, the creamy white stains streaking on the inside as the spoon scraped on its surface.

“Aren’t you going to ask me anything, mother?” Junmyeon looked up to the woman who was still gently combing his hair.

“I am prepared to listen any time, and I trust that you’ll tell me once you are ready,” she answered, and while squeezing Junmyeon’s arm, said, “Take a nap. I’ll wake you up in a few minutes.” 

He sighed, hoping that the short rest wouldn’t bring about some dreams he had been working hard to evade. But tiredness soon blanketed him, his mind emptying into a soft sigh as his mother’s and older cousin’s discussion about a match softened until Junmyeon couldn’t hear it anymore.

❖

Ten minutes of shut-eye left Junmyeon a bit rested, relieved that blankness only pervaded in that short time. His eyes were red and dry when he woke up, and the wind outside only made it worse when he, his mother and his cousin were on the palace grounds at around one in the afternoon; the clock on his phone had just turned 13:10 when he left it with Baekhyun.

Minseok whistled as they both led their horses to the side, their eyes on the round target littered with printed paper a few meters away. 

“Had to make it more challenging or else Junmyeon won’t take this seriously,” Queen of Boksoongah said as she stood nearby, seemingly enthused with her idea while Baekhyun held a parasol over her.

“It was not fun to send me print huge copies of my own face, Your Majesty,” Baekhyun pouted and continued to mumble, “and for it to be used for target practice.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare hurt your real face Baekhyun. It’s one of our kingdom’s treasure,” Queen Joohyun cooed as she pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks. “And you are much important to these two that’s why they had to do their best not to hit the paper you and just focus on the target.”

It’d be tricky, Junmyeon thought, for the reason they were mounted and shooting an arrow from a moving horse was far different from just being on the ground. He was sure he and Minseok could easily shoot and evade Baekhyun’s myriad of printed faces on the target when steady, but he was not so confident this time.

“Ready?” the queen asked with a sweet smile on her lips. Junmyeon, having been chosen to go first, nodded as he readied his horse and equipment.

❖

“It felt like I was voodoo-ed.” Baekhyun shivered in the passenger seat, hugging himself while rubbing his arms.

Junmyeon won the match, his prize being allowed to head out and attend whatever event he chose, although he had to pity his Private Secretary whose paper form suffered a few arrows on the head courtesy mostly of his older cousin’s aims. Baekhyun was the most lively spectator earlier, too, shouting every time an arrow landed on the target and louder when the aim ripped a hole on his paper face. 

“I did my best to be careful, Baekhyun,” he said, apologetic for the arrow from him which managed to pierce the paper secretary’s left ear. 

“I know. Sometimes I wonder whether Prince Minseok hates me or not.”

“He wouldn't be talking to you if he hates you,” Junmyeon reasoned. And if the younger were to disagree, he was more than welcome to point out that Minseok, the patron of No Physical Contact, had given Baekhyun a hug and lots of apologies after the match.

The secretary huffed and opened his tablet instead to update Junmyeon of their schedule. “I was anticipating the contest would take longer to finish. We have free time this afternoon until the performance.” 

“How long until then?”

Baekhyun hummed for a while and answered, “An hour and half.” Which was a lot of time to spare doing something useful. It was nearing two thirty and that was still too early for the four thirty show.

Their car passed by a flower shop and he told their driver to park nearby. “How about we bring our performer some presents?” he asked when Baekhyun looked back to question him.

❖

The air inside The Center for Culture and Arts Theater felt more like late winter than the early spring outside where the bit of sunlight made the cold wind bearable.

Thank goodness there was no special treatment and extra attention directed at them until Junmyeon was seated comfortably. He did hear some whispers about his presence and felt some glances thrown his way but they were mostly curious ones so he didn’t pay it any mind.

Lights dimmed and the curtain opened to a stage filled with shades of blue light melding with shadows. A silhouette of a seated figure on a throne was in the middle.

Limbs stretched in the shadows and flowed along the melody of soft piano music. Junmyeon’s eyes followed the movement but his mind had started to drift back to a certain time and to a certain person.

_Junmyeon was on his second bottle of Perrier after settling on one of the stools at the bar when the lights from the center of the huge ballroom dimmed. Another performance was surely on the way; an elaborate dance or some death defying act to wow the crowd. It wasn’t so surprising that every citizen would want to be noticed by their Crown Prince and every royal invited from another kingdom would want the same―Caomei was one of the strongest kingdoms in the world and humans naturally got attracted to the perks which came with associating with such power._

_If only they knew Prince Yixing was a simple person who got happy with a set of paint by numbers and an interpretative rendition of happy birthday, then the banquet would not be needed. Maybe it had something to do with The Junmyeon Factor™, a dash of something silly Junmyeon would put into anything, that Yixing was delighted with his simple gift. Or maybe because he and the prince were seeing each other though secretly for more than half a year already._

_With the way the people around him were so eager to please, Junmyeon understood that the party wasn’t really for Yixing, but for the people who were attending it. He took a swig from the green bottle he was holding and watched with the crowd as an instrumental started playing._

_His eyes rounded when the figure on the stage was none other than the birthday celebrant in white shirt and black fitting pants, moving deftly to the sound of music. The wave Yixing gave on some parts of the choreography somehow managed to make Junmyeon’s stomach curl and each snap of the prince’s movement snatched Junmyeon’s breath. Suddenly the stage was showered with water, the liquid pooling on the round depression on the stage, soaking Yixing’s figure and easily defining his body and easily turning Junmyeon’s thoughts into incomprehensible white noise as he swallowed a garble of praises when Yixing finished his performance in a matter of minutes. It felt like an eternity of having his body with only his head left exposed in a tar pit._

_The Caomei crowd seemed unaffected, cheerful even, by the kind of dance Yixing had done. And Junmyeon could only turn his back away from them and face the bar as he tried to ignore his feeling of restlessness by finishing his bottle of sparkling water._

_A hint of citrus wafted from his side as a person occupied the stool next to his. Junmyeon slightly smiled into his bottle without looking as a familiar voice ordered for 'a bottle of what the prince is having.’_

_“I thought I was at the wrong party,” Junmyeon started, his eyes fixed ahead as he handed the bartender his empty bottle._

_“Would you like to know a secret?” asked the Prince of Caomei._

_“Am I obliged to keep it?” he snapped, turning on his seat and flashing the other his smile that was meant to challenge. Good thing Yixing had changed back to something dry and less―revealing._

_The other Prince only bit his lower lip as he fought so hard to smile, the dimples on his cheeks deepening as he beckoned Junmyeon to lean closer, which Junmyeon did. He soon cupped a hand on Junmyeon’s ear, came nearer which sent Junmyeon’s insides to thrum, then whispered, “That dance was for you.”_

_Junmyeon had to lean back in the speed of light, his face contorting in the same way his face contorted when he and his younger cousin fought when they were kids and Jongdae retaliated by throwing kimchi on his favourite blue shirt. Minseok had admitted it looked ‘grotesque’._

_And surely it was still looking grotesque at the moment because Yixing’s dance was for him? Yixing’s humping on the floor was for him? He didn’t need to bet because he knew he’d not be as dead and unresponsive as the floor if Yixing would do something so―_

_“And so was the song,” Yixing smugly supplied, the lazy smile on his face ever so bright and irritating it made Junmyeon squint and frown._

_What a talented piece of fine being the guy (who was also his lover) was. Yixing surely had an idea he was a fine being to a fault, and it frustrated Junmyeon because he could only grip his knee and be cordial, his pride for having such a person as a partner masked by a smile and a few words of praises as any other guest._

_“You composed the song you just danced to?” he asked, genuinely surprised, his fingers digging deeper into his knee he could remove his knee cap if he willed it because the want to shout to the people that Yixing was a talented romantic sap was so strong and was just at the back of his throat._

_Yixing shrugged, taking his eyes off of Junmyeon. “I like doing my own thing,” he said and followed it with a drink from his bottle. “Did you like it?” Caomei’s Crown Prince then asked as if they were talking about their drink._

_“Y-Yes. Of course.” Junmyeon played with his fingers._

_There was a rustle, and Yixing’s voice thanking the bartender snapped Junmyeon’s gaze back towards him. “Then I’m happy,” the other Prince said as he slid off his chair and made to move back to the crowd, waving at Junmyeon like a person leaving from a decent small talk._

The murmur of awe from the crowd grew louder and there were bursts of applause and ovation around him. He joined the rest, standing and clapping for the guy in white shirt and black pants beaming and bowing on the stage. 

❖

“Your Highness, thank you for coming,” a deep, nasal voice said, accepting the small bouquet of flowers and a bag of assorted snacks from Junmyeon with a smile.

The dancer was still in his costume, eyes still lined with kohl and his silver hair carelessly combed to the side, a far cry from the head of mess the guy was sporting during the last scene, where his character, the king who fell in love with a dancing fairy, had gone mad.

“I’m proud of you. You were amazing on stage,” Junmyeon said, feeling a little sorry for not having given the performance his full attention; only some parts when the other’s dancing was too powerful, too captivating which was difficult to not watch. “And how about the deal to call me hyung?”

Time and again, he had asked that same question to Kim Jongin. Ever since he and his cousins had known of the younger’s existence, they had always tried to include him in anything they’d do as family. Jongin was Minseok’s half-brother in the first place, and that would make the guy Junmyeon’s cousin as well. Although Jongin’s status as an illegitimate child would not make him a prince of the kingdom, Junmyeon still considered him family.

“I can’t do that,” Jongin shook his head, a shy smile on his face as he declined Junmyeon’s request far too many times.

“Come on. I’ll treat you to dinner,” he soon bribed.

The younger barked out a laugh at Junmyeon’s eagerness but still shook his head. “I’ll have a dinner with the crew in awhile. Would you like to join us, Your Highness?”

Junmyeon wanted to, but his sudden appearance to the party would be troublesome for Jongin and the rest. Not everyone knew how to relax in his presence and the anxiousness he’d cause on the others would only ruin the night. 

“How about we get some coffee?” he offered instead, eyeing the small shop across the theater. Baekhyun cleared his throat behind him, reminding Junmyeon of his coffee intake that he had to clarify, “For you and Baekhyun.”

It was a relief that Jongin accepted with a smile and offered his arm for Junmyeon to take, leading them to the small shop across.

Less than thirty minutes into their conversation over coffee and whether the rest of the family had watched his performance, photographers were starting to flock outside the shop and take pictures of them which made the people inside uncomfortable.

This irritated Jongin, pulling the blinds of the nearest window to close and excused himself for a while.

Junmyeon knew what would follow next, Jongin would tell the photographers and reporters off, so he sent Baekhyun to keep watch over the younger.

The short coffee break ended peacefully and with lesser photographers loitering outside. When it was time to leave, Junmyeon asked whether Jongin would be present in the party.

“Of course. I can’t let the princess down,” the younger answered with a grin. Junmyeon patted his arm and bade him well before entering his car.

“Jongin is definitely wearing red tomorrow,” Baekhyun muttered in his seat as the car started and drove them back to the palace.

❖

Junmyeon had arrived at the palace at 18:30 in time for the council his father arranged regarding the recent event in Caomei. It was Baekhyun who informed him that His Majesty The King of Boksoongah had expressed his want for Junmyeon to not intervene but Junmyeon guessed he was in the position to, this time.

The council was awkward at most when he made his entrance, with his father immediately by his side warning him to never say or try anything funny. Alas, the talk was mostly heated arguments with no bases nor proofs for the kingdom to resort to certain measures and this made Junmyeon almost lose his cool.

“This meeting is a waste of everyone’s time,” he said when he got his turn to talk. Most of the council members’ attention was suddenly on him, waiting for him to explain. “We should always be mindful of our actions. This is not child’s play we are talking about. We are talking about war and our own people’s lives being at stake. For what, if you could kindly explain to me? You can not even figure out why the King of Caomei would want me dead.

“I swear to the heaven’s highest if you jump into any stupid action at the cost of any life without proper investigation I’ll make sure none of you and your relatives will ever be given the chance to decide for this kingdom again.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about!” One of the council elders pointed his finger to Junmyeon.

“Do you? Pardon me but you have just been sitting there talking about how the war could affect your status and your family. I bet if it would happen you and most of the people in this council would still be sitting and discussing here while people are dying outside.”

There were outcries of dissent mostly against Junmyeon for disrespecting the elder.

“Enough!” The King of Boksoongah bellowed, bringing immediate silence inside the room. “Now if we can calmly discuss this again and by then I am expecting everyone to account for their stand in this matter.”

Junmyeon waited for most of the council members to leave after the meeting was dismissed, not wanting to be rubbing shoulders with them, until he saw the chance to exit himself.

“You stay,” his father ordered when Junmyeon stood from his chair. Baekhyun bowed after the King gestured for them to be left and the secretary had soon closed the heavy door behind him.

The silence was suffocating, the king barely moved away from the window, eyes fixated on something below so Junmyeon decided to speak.

“If any of our missiles gets launched and falls on any friendly territory I will make sure I'll do something that would make you regret more than what you’d get by allowing the launching,” he told his father.

“Pray, tell me what you would do?”

“Then my move won’t work if I tell you.”

The king smiled, the one he’d give the younger Junmyeon when he wasn’t sure whether to praise or to scold. “The last time you threatened me over something was when you were still six and wanted me to watch your piano recital. I never thought I would witness the day you would threaten me regarding political matters.”

“I don’t want to inherit a war especially one started by our own,” Junmyeon said.

“No decent ruler would allow any ally to walk so easily away from any treaty. Yangmei’s attempt on your life violated our peace agreement. And so did Caomei if it were to be proven that they are guilty.”

“Is war the answer to this?”

“If war could make them stop threatening my family and in turn our people then so be it. I am both your father and the king.”

No, Junmyeon wanted to disagree. No war had brought anything good. “You shall still be my father and the king of Boksoongah ruled by reason,” he said as he looked at the king. “There’s civil unrest happening in their kingdom right now and also in Caomei. Instead of waging war against them, why don’t we figure out why these two kingdoms would try to betray our trust?”

The king’s face was almost unreadable, if only Junmyeon hadn’t known and observed the man who was his father for years. The elder knew something with the way he stared back at him. He knew but he wouldn’t tell Junmyeon.

❖

It was a relief to Junmyeon upon hearing the clicking of the door of his room to a close. 20:02 was on the screen of his phone when he checked before entering the bathroom for a quick shower.

Twenty four hours had passed and there were no new updates regarding Yixing. And as automatic as it was, his thumb sought relief by touching the band on his ring finger.

“You have only been out the whole day and the press was already buzzing about a secret engagement,” Baekhyun supplied from his couch, handing Junmyeon his tablet while the secretary moved to take the towel from Junmyeon’s hand.

There were various articles on search turn-up and Junmyeon tapped the highest and most visited entry from the list. The title read: The Crown Prince of KBS: Who’s the Lucky One? with a picture of Junmyeon taken from his visit in the ALS Center earlier with a zoomed in picture of his hand with the ‘promise ring’.

‘It was mostly out of respect to the family of Caomei that there was no announcement yet’, the article told its readers. His ‘serious countenance could also be attributed to it; not being able to tell the public, yet, and hide the fact about his lover’.

The comment section blew up with questions about the lover’s identity and occasional guesses from the netizens. Junmyeon closed the article and checked the rest in the list.

So far the most interesting content was from an agency which traced almost all of Junmyeon’s ‘affairs’ for the heck of it. There was Lady Goeun (daughter of an entertainment business tycoon) whom he had worked with for a charity event for the performing arts; then Miss Jiwoo (an award-winning actress) who became Junmyeon’s consort for another gala; also Princess Qian of Caomei whom he had only talked to just recently. The list went on and it was ridiculous.

“It’s a whole different thing on message boards, though,” Baekhyun said as Junmyeon returned his tablet. “It is so amusing who the netizens are pitting against each other.”

Junmyeon picked up his phone from the side table and checked the time. 21:10. Still too early.

“Maybe you should send me a link so I could see if it’s amusing or not,” he said, getting a frown from his assistant for his snark.

❖

Half an hour into reading the threads Baekhyun had linked him, Junmyeon spent his time un-furrowing his brows because as far as he had understood, netizens on various message boards were fighting over Prinz Shixun and Prince Yixing as Junmyeon’s secret lover. What was bizarre was that the fighting had been happening even before his 'engagement’ news broke out. The thread he was currently reading had been around for two years.

He was so lost on how to approach this that he messaged his older cousin to head to his room because he didn’t want to process the thing alone. He also wondered whether Yixing knew about this, and if the other did, how he had reacted to it.

“The public sees them most often around you. It’s bound to happen,” Minseok said, his eyes not leaving his laptop while smash-typing on his keyboard.

“Am I interrupting by calling you here?” Junmyeon asked.

“Of course not,” the older answered slowly, that Junmyeon felt sad upon hearing the first two words and relieved in the next few seconds when the 'not’ was included. “Talking with someone right now. But I can manage.”

A soft knock was on the door followed by Baekhyun’s announcement when it opened. “The Queen would like to have your audience, Your Highness.”

“Mother,” Junmyeon greeted as he moved to get out of his bed while the queen gestured for him to stay. 

“Give up the phone, Junmyeon,” the woman said as she took the tray from her lady in waiting and put it on Junmyeon’s bedside table. When Junmyeon tried to hide the device under his pillow, she opened her palm in front of him to receive it. “Come on.”

“I won’t be able to sleep anyway,” he said, but gave his mother his phone anyway. 

“It is why I am here,” she smiled and patted Junmyeon’s cheek. The phone she was holding was soon handed to Baekhyun as she busied herself preparing her infamous sleepy tea which smelled as strong as Baekhyun’s used socks and was potent as hell to rival the tea featuring the comatose bear by the fireplace.

“How is it?” Queen Joohyun asked after Junmyeon took a few careful sips.

It tasted like mint and lemongrass and a few more flowering herbs and loads of valerian. He could not taste the last one mentioned in the list, but he knew his mother enough to know that there was more valerian in the mix for Queen Joohyun’s Little Helper [yes, that was what they called the sleepy tea] to be super effective. The drink could tuck him to sleep in no time.

“You had a lot going on today,” she said, combing her fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and pulling the blanket closer to his chin once Junmyeon had finished drinking the tea.

There were a lot more going on in his head that he’d rather not give any sort of recognition. Instead, he decided to tell his mother about the recent news in Caomei―which were comforting than having nothing. 

Yixing was still unstable. The Queen Mother was seen exiting the hospital and returning to the palace. The King of Caomei had not once shown himself to the public. Prayer vigils had been going on across the kingdom for the Prince’s safety. Junmyeon’s still worried as fuck.

He didn’t know whether he said the last line during his last effort to fight sleepiness but it was true. It felt lighter to admit it for once.

❖

_Junmyeon could smell the antiseptic clinging to the floors and walls of the white hallway. His breathing was harder, pace faster, as he ran, his legs sure of where he was heading._

_Somebody was following behind him but his gaze was only on the swinging two doors in front of him. The hammering in his chest wouldn’t stop as he neared and pushed them open._

_In a room with bright lights and glass windows, there was a bed in the center. Yixing was lying on it, sleeping._

_Junmyeon came closer, taming the sobs threatening to escape his lips. He was finally allowed to see the other and it was relieving._

_“Yixing,” he called, touching the Yixing’s cheek. It was cold._

_“Yixing,” he repeated, expecting that by this time, Yixing would hear him and open his eyes. He didn’t._

_“Yixing,” he tried thrice, voice shaking from the worry which had once returned._

_No matter how many times Junmyeon had screamed his name, there was no response. His throat hurt and there was no way he could describe the heavy feeling in his chest. All he knew it was difficult to breathe, difficult to keep his eyes from Yixing’s unchanging serene expression, it was difficult to breathe._

“Prince Junmyeon!” Baekhyun’s voice jolted him awake. It was just a dream. “It’s just a bad dream,” the secretary said in a hushed voice, rubbing Junmyeon’s arm to calm him down.

“Baekhyun, Yixing―He―”

“It’s just a bad dream, Your Highness,” Baekhyun repeated. “It will get better. He will get better,” the younger assured as he continued to rub Junmyeon’s arm until his breathing slowed and returned to normal.

❖

The clock by the table had just struck 11:20 when Baekhyun returned with a cup of warm water. Junmyeon had barely been asleep for almost two hours until he started mumbling and eventually screaming in his sleep, the secretary recounted.

He then admitted that it wasn’t sleeping he was avoiding, it was dreaming. The assistant soon revealed that he didn’t know what to do to help Junmyeon. This was the first time he had seen the younger looking so unsure. Which was ridiculous because Baekhyun had been more than helpful for years.

“You just be you,” Junmyeon answered. “You’ve always been helpful, Baekhyun.”

There was a flustered smile on the Private Secretary’s lips which was soon followed by a pout. “Ah, I still won’t return you your phone if that’s what you want!”

“Aren’t you shy.”

“I’ll make you my own version of the queen’s Little Helper if you won’t stop teasing me, Your Highness.” Baekhyun warned and it sure shut Junmyeon up.

❖

By midnight, Junmyeon was able to wrestle his phone back from his secretary and promised to behave when Baekhyun excused himself for bed. With nothing much to do, he reopened one of the links in his browser history and tapped a discussion thread featuring Yixing and him.

The date of the first post still appalled him, for it was posted just a few weeks following his and Yixing’s first meeting years ago. It was surprising that people were following their interactions way before Junmyeon had paid any mind to it. He then wondered what would happen to such threads and the people who were behind the discussions when Junmyeon and Yixing’s real status was revealed. 

There would be chaos; he was sure of it.

❖

_Junmyeon read his first royal speech at the age of thirteen, just right after he had finished his seventh year of schooling. His childhood years were mostly spent inside the palace and away from the eyes of the public, although some photos of him with his parents on some occasions were taken and published in papers and online, thus making his face familiar with the people ever since he was a toddler._

_It was an entirely different way of rearing up a Crown Prince for The Kingdom of Caomei, where the prince, although everyone knew existed, was nothing but soft whispers and rumors among the people and other royals like Junmyeon._

_'Is he hideous? Why do his parents keep him?’ were his questions to his mother when he heard of the hidden prince of the other kingdom, which the woman answered with a smile and a 'Because it is their tradition.’_

_Junmyeon had frowned upon knowing that, keeping a person away just because it was the tradition sounded absurd to the younger him. His mother did say he’d get to meet the Prince of Caomei when the other were to come of age at twenty-one because, again, 'It is their tradition.’_

_Almost a decade of waiting had Junmyeon's curiosity over the subject and the person growing. He'd always look at the vacant seat next to him, named to 'HRH Prince of Caomei’, on special events where members of the union of kingdoms were invited and he hoped that it would soon be occupied; just so he could ask the reason behind the need to hide a person, especially a royal, for two decades and a year and how did the person manage because the idea was baffling._

_It was the day of the announcement and the crowning of The Prince of Caomei. A huge royal party was to be celebrated and almost every royal's schedule from five pm until midnight were reserved for the occasion. Junmyeon was giddy and surely ready to find out the answer to one of the greatest mysteries plaguing his brain for the past decade. Royal duties should come first so he had to attend another one of those events for the union during the day._

_Nobody had dared touch the seat on Junmyeon’s right for the past years and he almost took it as an insult when an official guided someone and had the person occupy the chair._

_Junmyeon’s attention, including the rest of the room’s, was immediately on the seated person. He was a guy around Junmyeon’s age―his hair was cropped at the sides with his bangs swept to the side of his forehead, matching the blackness of Junmyeon’s coat; with dainty features except for his sharp nose on a heart-shaped face; wearing a simple white shirt with standing collar and slightly puffy long sleeves cuffed at the wrist._

_The other did notice Junmyeon’s gawking and returned the gesture with a glance, a cordial smile and a slight nod of the head._

_“I’m Yixing, The Kingdom of Caomei’s prince,” the guy said in a gentle voice, offering his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Prince Junmyeon of Boksoongah.”_

_The handshake was abrupt, Junmyeon’s hand on autopilot as his brain froze at the realization that the guy next to him―this hideously beautiful person―was The Prince of Caomei._

_Prince Yixing soon turned to his other side after the brief contact and greeted another royal before Junmyeon could formulate any assumptions why the Prince knew him―which was a stupid attempt at thinking because he was a public figure and almost all the people in the union with working televisions and/or computers, with normal vision and a functioning brain would by then be familiar with the faces of the royals._

_The Prince of Caomei had since been the talk of the people until the year ended. It wasn’t the only time Junmyeon had the chance to sit next to him, but it was so difficult to pick up a conversation following an awkward introduction on Junmyeon’s part that he had only contented himself with equally cordial smiles and nods in acknowledgement during those times._

❖

Seeing all the pictures in the forum made Junmyeon realize he had not once taken a picture of them together. He had not dared ask Yixing out of the fear of being found out. The other did ask him once if Junmyeon was keeping a picture of them in his phone. He admitted he had only kept one, and it was a picture of Yixing’s hand next to his.

Funny when he tried reasoning to the other that he didn’t need a reminder of what Yixing looked like, with the other disagreeing that the human mind is faulty, and Junmyeon could finally attest to what he had said before.

Not a time had passed without the other’s gentle smiles on every turn of his thoughts. Yixing’s soft voice he’d hear on a simple blow of the wind. Yixing’s gentle gaze on the simple ticking of the clock.

Junmyeon was so close to losing his mind and if he weren’t a prince with the whole kingdom on his shoulders, he would be already far gone into the realm of insanity.

He had reached the last pages of the thread about him and Yixing and only two hours had passed. Junmyeon was tempted to save some of the pictures, clicking on the first page so he could start, but he decided against it and closed the tab.

❖

04:51. Page 71 of an archive containing pictures of Yixing and Junmyeon together in events over the past four years he had found online. A folder of saved image files. A sigh escaped Junmyeon’s lips.

_The duchy of Chunjungdo was the capital of the north counties and being Boksoongah’s territory bordering Caomei, it was Chunjungdo’s assignment to represent the kingdom on any negotiations with The Kingdom of Caomei._

_Kim Jongdae, the son of The Duke of Chunjungdo and the fifth in line to the throne, was the one who was always sent to Caomei for talk. If Caomei wanted to talk to The King of Boksoongah, everything should go through him first. Therefore, it shouldn't be surprising that a few years of constant visits and interactions made Prince Jongdae and the Crown Prince of Caomei well-acquainted―to the extent that when Prince Jongdae celebrated his 23rd birthday, Crown Prince Yixing was one of the anticipated guests in the list._

_The party became the talk of the kingdoms in the union, for Prince Yixing was not a guest to Junmyeon’s birthday celebration but an attendee to the youngest prince’s party. It somehow gave the impression that the two Crown Princes were not on friendly terms, an assumption which became a topic in political debates during the remaining quarter of the year._

_Truth was, His Royal Highness Crown Prince Yixing of Caomei was supposed to be invited to Junmyeon’s birthday celebration. Junmyeon had the invitation and the spiel ready for when he’d get to personally invite the prince during one of those union gatherings, but on the moment he was supposed to, he got so flustered he talked about the weather first, hoping it'd ease the conversation into the invitation until he had fully missed the chance to hand his invite._

_It was an embarrassment which had continued to haunt him for the coming years and Yixing would remind (no, tease) him about sometimes―’Don’t forget to invite me to your birthday~’ the prince would sing and if he were unlucky, Yixing would even play the guitar or the piano for it._

_Jongdae’s theme for his 23rd birthday party was as simple as being a simple villager with an assigned job class. ‘Think RPG' the youngest prince of Boksoongah said during a short call. There were ten assignments, and Junmyeon got the Wanderer class while Baekhyun got the Law Enforcer title._

_In the event, Junmyeon might have been a tad too creative because he chose a Hawaiian shirt, a garland, white shorts and sandals as his costume. He completed the look by wearing a blond wig and sunglasses which made him look like a stereotypical foreign tourist. But Baekhyun’s cop costume which the guy had borrowed from a friend, made Junmyeon like an illegal visitor next to his Private Secretary. Jongdae, an engineer with his blue jumpsuit, couldn’t stop his cackling when Junmyeon greeted him._

_“I wasn’t asking for much but God gave me two older cousins who were too competitive for their own good,” Jongdae said as he gave Junmyeon a hug and a glass of cocktail._

_“You. should. see. your. older. cousin,” Yerim said, unblinking. She was in a red dress and apron, hair braided and cheeks dusted with freckles, looking much like a Raggedy Ann doll. Before Junmyeon could ask if they had allowed their princess to drink alcohol earlier, Jongdae had volunteered the info that ‘Yeri-M’ was his robot assistant for tonight. “He. is. so. cool.” the princess droned, referring to the person in striped white and pink shirt near the huge dinosaur ice sculpture with the cotton candy pink hair._

_Junmyeon almost teleported next to the pink-haired guy and gaped as he touched the other’s hair._

_“Relax, it’s just chalk,” Minseok said, pausing his conversation with another guest. “I had bleached my hair a bit just so the color would stick but will dye it back to black before I show myself outside.”_

_Okay. That was good to know before Junmyeon would have a heart attack because hair dyeing, especially with shades outside of the dark brown to black spectrum, was not allowed in the royal family. He didn’t want the older to be punished for something which was meant to be for fun._

_“Are you an artist?” Junmyeon asked Minseok. The older’s face and costume reminding him of those members from a famous boy group on T.V. (E-X-O?)._

_“I’m an ice cream man,” Minseok answered. “I and my products are cool.”_

_There was a contained giggle beside Minseok and before Junmyeon could complain about his cousin’s and the person’s sense of humour, he was suddenly lost for words upon seeing the other guest’s face._

_Prince Yixing was wearing a plain white cotton shirt, black slacks and completing his ensemble with a forest green apron and a pot of peas. Oh and his round glasses. Never forget the glasses. “Crown Prince Junmyeon,” he greeted and slightly nodded, his black, swept back hair barely had a strand misplaced by the movement, Junmyeon noted. He looked so pure and someone who’d take a bath at least twice a day that Junmyeon had to breathe deeply to prove to himself that the other smelled nice. Prince Yixing smelled like cheesecake with a zest of lemon._

_“Forgive me father for I have sinned,” he quipped, earning confused glances from the other. That was meant to be a joke. “Aren’t you supposed to be Gregor Mendel?” he asked, trying to explain himself._

_Oh, The Prince of Caomei wasn’t, proven with the way Minseok had this muted judging laughter on his face and Baekhyun almost toppling the sculpture next to them while clutching his stomach._

_Prince Yixing withheld saying anything yet, only having an amused smile on his lips, leaving Junmyeon’s palms sweating. If he wasn’t wearing such light clothing even his armpits would sweat with the way the other prince stared at him._

_“Shall we talk about my laws of inheritance?” The Prince of Caomei asked, his smirk a tad playful._

_Junmyeon had not meant for his joke to be suggestive though it was for sure interpreted by those who heard it in such a way. His embarrassment only torched his face to a deeper shade of red._

_The awkward moment was soon cut off thanks to the celebrant’s penchant for getting all of the guests drunk; Jongdae offering each of them double shots as the party grew louder and the night deepened._

❖

 _Thank god you’re already awake_ Jongdae said in a personal chat. The message tagged as received at 05:23.

Seeing the typing sign, Junmyeon waited and silently thanked the gods for not having to lie that he had been awake for some time. His cousin shouldn’t know he barely had any sleep.

 _I need help in choosing the wine for later_ another message from the younger soon followed.

 _You can’t let your sister’s guests get drunk_ he reminded.

 _God hyung it’s for the adults. The kids get non-alcoholic mixes lol_ came the reply.

 _I thought you were gonna go with beer for the theme?_ Junmyeon asked, perplexed that Jongdae was the sommelier out of them cousins but the younger was asking for his help.

 _Aside from that_  
_Shall I go get Millésime?_  
_Hyung I want this to be perfect!_ were the other’s successive messages.

 _I trust your judgment. Relax. You can do this._ he replied.

Junmyeon was sure Jongdae would freak out over the smallest of things―the cook being delayed in taking the pasta out the pot for five seconds as an example―and having Minseok around would surely help the younger. _I’ll tell Minseok-hyung. Maybe he can head there earlier_ he added.

 _That would be great. Thanks hyung_ Jongdae sent after a while with a kissy face emoji. _I’ll see you soon!!_

Now that worried Junmyeon a bit.

His mother was not the Lion mom in his family; it was Jongdae. Baekhyun could be very strict when it came to responsibilities, but it was Jongdae who (in some sort) was in charge of Junmyeon’s health and well-being. The queen fussed on him, but Jongdae was fussier. Junmyeon remembered having his cousin in the palace every summer and he and Minseok grew round and plump the whole two months because Jongdae had the talent to make them eat and finish everything the other had put on their plate. Jongdae was the sweetest out of them three cousins that was why he was the scariest when angry. And Junmyeon’s state was sure to make Jongdae angry.

Maybe Junmyeon should force himself to nap before showing up in the castle of Chunjungdo.

❖

At 06:26 in the morning, Junmyeon had already gotten out of his bed to rummage through the shelves and cabinets in his room. Maybe a shot of alcohol would be enough to knock him to sleep. He was sure he had put aside a bottle or two somewhere.

His brows perked when he felt a bottle behind his row of hardbound books on the second shelf. It was a bit of a challenge to get the thing out, but when he did, he regretted the decision to try drinking a bit.

A bottle of whiskey was in his hands, less than a quarter of its golden liquid was left.

_He staggered, completely lost in the maze of carpeted floor and wooden doors in the long hallway. A bottle of Macallan 1991, a present from one of the officials, was loosely hanging by its neck in his hand as he smiled to no one when he saved himself from a bad fall._

_His mind still a bit foggy, he remembered having his suite somewhere… there, at the corner. His vision tilted sideways which his body followed as he turned. Big doors at the end of the hall. He remembered having big doors to his room. He should hurry. It was closing. Junmyeon reached the knobs, finally, as he pushed himself inside._

_“Finally.” He sighed, leaning his back on the door as he looked inside his suite. Baekhyun wouldn’t raise hell at him sleeping outside. Baekhyun would be so proud of Junmyeon’s drunk self in the morning. He behaved. Swell. And his bladder was swelling and about to burst._

_“Who’s th’r?” a muffled voice came from the direction of his bedroom. It was a bit familiar, and Junmyeon, having alcohol in his system was a welcoming one. He’d never kick a stranger out of his room._

_“It’s me, Shonda!” he shouted, giggling at his nice choice for a pseudonym. Call him Shonda._

_“C’min Shonda!” the voice answered back._

_Junmyeon tried his most sexiest walk towards his bedroom but he guessed all he managed was something almost a waddle as he walked past the wooden doors, past the glass wall dividers, to find a guy on his bed, knees bent on the corner and feet still on the carpet._

_A familiar pair of droopy eyes fell on Junmyeon, peeking from a slightly raised arm on his forehead. “Ye’re no Shonda!” gasped the guy._

_Prince Yixing, yes, _The_ Prince Yixing was on Junmyeon’s bed and the fact was enough to sober him up a bit, making the smirk on his face earlier disappear into a curve. “I’m—” he gaped, suddenly not knowing how to send a royal out of his room. Baekhyun should know what to do. Maybe he should find Baekhyun—_

_“A wizerd,” another gasp from Prince Yixing._

_“Wha―A wizard. Yeah!” Junmyeon answered while wishing he was indeed born a wizard._

_“Ye could pass th’barrier. I couldin’,” Caomei’s prince drawled, pushing himself up and nearing the glass divider. Junmyeon watched as the prince peered at the glass and tried to get past but hit himself on it instead. Junmyeon was suddenly amazed._

_“Seee? I ov been try’n t’get past th’barrier fo’ a looong tiiiiime.” The prince pouted right after._

_“I can teach you magic,” Junmyeon immediately volunteered, offering his hand to Prince Yixing._

_When the guy took it, Junmyeon pulled him closer and hooked their arms together as he guided them around the glass wall. “You’re now a wizard, Yixing,” he told his fellow (drunk) prince with a proud grin on his face._

_“I’m a wizerd,” Prince Yixing repeated, his face in perpetual awe since Junmyeon saw him on his bed. He soon gasped, as if having just remembered something. “M’ bladders burstin’ f’llow wizerd,” the prince announced and Junmyeon had to drag them to the bathroom as he remembered he had to pee as well._

_Junmyeon was thankful for the remaining alcohol in his system because even if he and Prince Yixing shared the toilet bowl, his mind provided a mosaic vignette that blurred his vision on the corners and only made him focus on his own dick while peeing. If he saw anything from the other, it was only Prince Yixing’s pee hitting the bowl’s water surface. They also crowded before the sink and washed hands together, which was nice and friendly and definitely plus friendship points. It was a good feeling, Junmyeon smiled, and maybe the camaraderie would make him feel less shy around the other._

_His cupped hands were filled with water from the faucet when he felt his company’s eyes on him._

_“What’r ye doin’?” Prince Yixing asked with furrowed brows and intent gaze on Junmyeon’s hands._

_“Washing my face,” Junmyeon answered, splashing his face with the water and pulling the other closer to cup his own hands under the running tap._

_Prince Yixing was obedient like a kindergartener at most until he brought his water-filled cupped hand nearer but instead of using it to wash his face he tasted the water and started drinking from it._

_“No no no don’t drink it!” Junmyeon panicked._

_“’M thirsty,” he sighed with a lazy smile, relieved once he had finished his serving of tap water._

_“It’s for your face!” The laughter in Junmyeon’s lips unstoppable by then as his voice echoed in the marbled room._

_“T’s water.”_

_“How drunk are you?” he asked, wiping the tears which had formed on the corners of his eyes. Caomei’s Crown Prince raised his two hands seemingly confused on how to finger count. “Two? Twenty…? Four?” Junmyeon gasped. And realized soon that the prince answered his age._

_“Yep.” The other prince nodded seriously._

_He’s pissed drunk, Junmyeon thought as he tamed another laughter because he wasn’t expecting Prince Yixing would be this hilarious._

_“You’re amusing,” he admitted as he breathed deep to calm himself from laughing too much._

_“Can’t spell amusing w’out Xing,” Prince Yixing answered, taking a look at the drawn watch on his wrist and soon saying they needed to hurry or else they’d be late. Junmyeon almost choked on his spit from laughing this time._

_“Okay, let’s get us some water first,” he suggested and once again dragged the other to the pantry._

_He didn’t know how they managed to get to the bed but Baekhyun found him curled up on it on the lower corner while Caomei’s prince was dangling on the upper corner, his right half perching while the rest was already on the floor in the morning._

_Junmyeon was still reprimanded by his assistant, whom he gave trouble looking for him the whole night, for he entered someone else’s suite (although he swore he was too drunk to notice) and it happened to be Yixing’s._

“You won’t be drinking that this early,” came the voice from behind him and a hand which caught the bottle when it slipped from Junmyeon’s hands out of surprise. 

Baekhyun’s face was stoic as he held the bottle away from Junmyeon, and instead handed the tablet containing the schedule for today.

Junmyeon sighed as his gaze automatically sought the digits on the screen. It was almost seven, 36 hours had passed since he had last seen and heard from his prince.

❖

Breakfast with his parents was silent and awkward. The queen was the only one who seemed to want it to happen. Both Junmyeon and the king were too stubborn to even hold small talk. Wanting not to worry his mother, Junmyeon poured his attention into finishing his bowl of soup and half a slice of buttered bread the queen had made him.

Once they had finished, it was the queen herself who cleared most of the dishes from the table with the bit of assistance from her lady in waiting. Junmyeon helped by piling some of the wares and handing it to his mother.

“I’ll come back with dessert,” the queen smiled to him and to her husband, her eyes warning for them to even try leaving the table.

“Not a fan of sweets but we’ll both be force fed, won’t we,” the king said once they were left alone. 

Junmyeon nodded in acknowledgment. He didn’t want to be rude but he also didn’t want to have a talk with his father, especially he had lost his cool last night. Having another argument was too soon. His thumb found the band on his ring finger again, bringing Junmyeon’s attention on his hand resting on his lap.

The door opened with the queen bearing a tray with three small plates of rice cakes and a pot of warm tea. She poured tea as Junmyeon helped to place the plates.

They soon settled into another round of tense silence until Queen Joohyun took notice of the ring Junmyeon was wearing.

“It is in the news. Your aunts were calling first thing in the morning,” she explained. “I couldn’t even tell them anything so might as well ask you. Who is it from?”

Something he took fancy and bought for himself. Surely that kind of lie was something his mother would immediately spot. Authenticity was his mother’s driving force, and if anything, it would only summon the bad if Junmyeon would ever try. He was a bad liar in the first place.

“That ring is from Caomei’s prince,” came the answer from his father. It was direct and honest that it left Junmyeon mute. There was surprise in his mother’s gaze and judgment from his father’s that made his palms cold. “I’ve had it investigated. The jewelry shop had no choice or else they’d be banned in the kingdom,” the king continued.

“You and Yixing,” his mother said, her statement bearing the meaning of all that she wanted to ask with those three words.

Junmyeon steeled himself and nodded. “For months,” he finally admitted to his parents.

“No wonder Caomei’s king wanted you dead,” his father said after taking a sip of tea from his cup, the silence stretching until the clink of the ceramic hit the wooden table. “You have been a threat to their kingdom.”

“If Yixing survives I plan to step down―”

“A lesson from your king: if you renounce the crown you will be an ordinary citizen not worth anything to them. Even if the Prince of Caomei will promise to protect you, he is still bound by the laws of his kingdom and his people. A nobody like you would eventually just be a burden to him,” the elder said, his lips curving a short from smirk. “You two have nowhere else to go but the throne.”

Junmyeon’s knuckles whiten on his lap, his jaws tensed. It was a possibility. He refused to believe that it was the probability. No matter how reasonable it sounded, it was just one of the possibilities.

“Oh, you two,” his mother reprimanded, throwing a warning glance to his father and faced Junmyeon. “Son, what your father is trying to say is, we won’t be able to protect you if you give up the title. Being an ordinary citizen would only make it easier for anybody whose want to harm you to succeed. Please carefully think about it.”

“I will stand by my word and whatever I have for Yixing is real.”

Queen Joohyun shook her head and said, “We are not saying it isn’t.”

The king sighed and stood, leaving the table. “We are saying you are The Crown Prince of Boksoongah and will still be. I, as your king, am not allowing any other way,” he said before he opened the door and left.

“We’ll see,” Junmyeon answered, sending the queen to worriedly look at him.

❖

Baekhyun had been stealing glances in the rear-view mirror twice more than usual. Junmyeon couldn’t ignore the distraction even in his periphery as he busied himself turning his phone on and off just to check how much time had elapsed since eight in the morning, the supposed schedule for The Royal Family of Caomei to provide another update regarding their Crown Prince’s status.

Call him entitled but it had been twenty minutes.

“Do you have something important to tell me, Baekhyun?” he asked, waiting for his secretary to confess before they head out the venue of the event they were attending.

The Private Secretary had asked for their driver’s leather wrist watch, almost robbing it off Mr. Lee, and then gesturing for Junmyeon’s hand to be put forward.

“I don’t want to be mistaken as your secret lover so wear this instead,” Baekhyun said as he secured the timepiece around Junmyeon’s wrist. “I worry for your phone’s power button.”

“Minhyung?” Junmyeon turned to their driver.

“Your Highness?” The driver stuttered, his eyes wide with worry as if he’d get reprimanded.

“Is it okay if I borrow this?”

Minhyung nodded, his words echo to his agreement. “Certainly, Your Highness.”

Junmyeon thanked the young driver with a pat on the arm and checked the time on the watch, noticing the details on the piece’s face. An image of Mickey Mouse wearing a baseball uniform in a batter’s position was in the middle while the second hand was in the form of a baseball going around. The thin, silver hour and minute hands were pointing to 8:26.

“Minhyung,” Junmyeon once again called.

“Yes, Your Highness?” The driver was almost squeaking by then.

“This is a cute watch.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

❖

The blood donating event was yet to start as guests were ushered into their seats. Junmyeon had settled in early at the front row and decided to while the time by scrolling through his I.G feed. A tiny part of him did hope for an update from a certain user with a sheep picture, but it would be futile, wouldn’t it?

He did notice a new post from Prinz Shixun and it was a screen grab of a conversation between him and a blurred entity. The prinz had told the person 'i miss u’ and got a reply 'we’re talking right now’ and an eyeroll emoji. Then the prinz proceeded into saying 'i cant sleep thinking about u’ with the other replying with a coffee emoji.

The interaction was amusing at most but only got more with the prinz’ caption of a simple laugh-crying emoji and a tag #IgetlostinyourIce. Junmyeon needed not guess who Prinz Shixun was talking to. He was tempted to tease, but he’d rather not invoke the anger of the blurred entity.

Seeing Prinz Shixun’s profile reminded him of an upload years ago and this had him scrolling down the entries―lots of it since the prinz was fond of posting pictures at least once a day. He soon found the thumbnail of the video, a close-up of a guitar being held by a person, Prinz Shixun having captioned the entry as: Wow. This friend can sing and play well! #IHaveASingerFriend #GuessWho #RoyalsGotTalentS

Junmyeon tapped the play button, the volume of his phone low enough just for him to hear the soft strumming of the guitar and the softer voice of the person playing. He couldn’t see the face of the singing person with the way the shot was angled, and realizing it was Yixing the first time Junmyeon had seen the video surprised him.

‘Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something, I think you’ll understand’ The prince sang in his gentle voice, his rendition mellow.

‘When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand.’ The last word punctuated with a laugh as a hand, definitely Prinz Shixun’s, showed up in the screen and was offered to the mystery guitarist and singer.

“I can hold your hand if you want,” Baekhyun stage-whispered, also watching the video from Junmyeon’s phone.

“You can also hold your own hand if you are cold, Baekhyun,” he answered his secretary, tapping the home button of his phone.

“Sure,” the Private Secretary said, clasping his hands together and putting them on his lap. After looking around the open area, he then reminded Junmyeon as he handed him a file, “Time for you to deliver your opening speech, Your Highness.”

❖

“You sit there, handsome,” Baekhyun said, pointing to the folding chair on the corner. Junmyeon threw him a confused look. “I’ve arranged everyone who is in service of our Crown Prince to donate blood in his stead. This is of course voluntary and in no way the participants were forced.”

“I―”

“Will not be doing anything aside from looking after your subjects who volunteered by sitting on that chair,” the secretary finished his sentence and leaned in to whisper to Junmyeon. “Your Highness, you haven’t had enough sleep and barely eat. Don’t be stupid. And yes, this is how we take care of you. Let us.”

“You’re afraid of needles, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon reminded.

“S-so? The nurse promised me it won’t hurt!” Baekhyun fumbled for words. “And you know I’d sacrifice my everything to you―Ow!” Baekhyun hissed as he rubbed his forehead which Junmyeon had just flicked.

❖

_“Did it hurt?” a soft voice asked from behind as Junmyeon stayed seated on the cot which he rested on while donating blood._

_The nurse soon excused herself, having seen the person, picked up her medical tray and left them in the tent. Junmyeon looked back to the approaching visitor, Prince Yixing then sitting on the next empty cot facing him. “I’ve always wondered what it feels like; giving a part of yourself to others,” he told Junmyeon as his gaze fell on the bandaged wound at the crook of Junmyeon’s elbow._

_“Makes you a bit lightheaded. But you know that bag can help someone else.” He softly smiled to the prince._

_“It’s good that your kingdom allows you to donate blood,” Prince Yixing said, his brows a bit furrowed, eyes suddenly somewhere as he paused to word his thoughts well. “I’ve always followed my kingdom’s tradition. I believe it puts things in order. It makes living harmonious.”_

_This, Junmyeon could easily relate to. “But you don’t agree on everything,” he finished the idea for the other._

_The Prince of Caomei shook his head. “Being forbidden to donate blood is one of those things I find difficult to understand. I want to help in my own way.”_

_Junmyeon figured the huge amount of money and the four ambulances were not enough for the prince. He had the same thoughts when he first attended events involving the health sector. And it was by luck that Boksoongah had no rules about blood donation from royals that Junmyeon was allowed to, the moment he suggested the idea to his secretary._

_“We tend to think traditions as absolute. It worked in the olden times so it should also work for us in the present. But it isn’t always the case, is it?” he said, throwing a glance to the other royal._

_There was by now a soft curve on Prince Yixing’s lips, his unsure gaze from earlier had now found solid footing. “You cannot step into the same river twice,” he returned, the maxim making Junmyeon grin. They were on the same page after all._

_“Nothing is permanent. Traditions are no exception,” Junmyeon said._

_After some time, in the comforts of silence, Prince Yixing sighed in relief and said, “If I keep on questioning these traditions, then maybe I’ll find some of the answers if not most,” to which, Junmyeon nodded to._

_Junmyeon was about to remark how deep their conversation had been and how it was their first time to share such when there was a rustle by the tent entrance and one of the guards usually by Prince Yixing’s side handed the royal a convenience store plastic bag._

_The other pulled two packs of twin popsicle from it and handed one to Junmyeon. “Don’t children get rewards after check-ups?” smiled Prince Yixing, Junmyeon suddenly confused with the gesture. “My treat,” the prince then assured when Junmyeon looked so lost._

_He thought their conversation would be the only first for them that day, Junmyeon thought as he looked at the pack of strawberry-flavored ice lolly in his hands, but it wasn’t. It had always been a known fact that The Prince of Caomei was nice, but it was different to experience it firsthand. Junmyeon smiled and thanked Prince Yixing, and the guy returned it with a dimpled smile and a polite ‘Thank you, as well’._

❖

There were around twenty people just from Junmyeon’s household who volunteered to donate. If Captain Do’s team of guards were included, it’d fill a casual family diner during lunch. And that was what Junmyeon proposed after the event, for them to drop by a place in the area during lunch as his treat.

Captain Do knew of a casual diner which he frequented before and Junmyeon trusted the guard’s judgment. By 12:25, everybody was settled in their seat in the low table and being served by a grandma and her legion of aunties in the small place called Sunjeong.

“I can’t believe―” Baekhyun gushed as he busied himself making pork and lettuce wraps one for him and the other he was trying to feed Junmyeon. “Eat this one, and this one, too―” he said as he laid a bowl of pickled cucumber next to Junmyeon's plate and smacked a hand beside him which attempted to touch the hot plate of fire chicken. “Hey—why are you touching that!”

The secretary was sure busy, his mouth talking and eating while his hands preparing and attacking those who tried to touch the plates in front of him and Junmyeon.

“Just order more, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said, earning him a teary-eyed grin from the younger.

“I am just so glad―” A hard swallow of rice and kimchi from Baekhyun as he continued to blubber, “that you are treating us to this kind of lunch, Your Highness.”

Junmyeon figured that he’d get a different reaction if he treated them somewhere else. The place was comfortable, and so were the dishes served. This was the most familiar to the people around him, including Baekhyun—a simple set-up. He had always thought what it would be like if he and Yixing were to have that kind of life, too.

A small bowl of stir-fried lotus root was laid at the side, brought by a little girl who was the owner’s grandchild (according to Captain Do). “Grandma says this is for you,” she said in her small voice, too shy to even look at Junmyeon.

Before Junmyeon was able to thank her, she ran away and hid behind the divider between the hallway to the kitchen and dining area, peeking timidly when she thought Junmyeon wasn’t looking.

When Baekhyun noticed him staring, the secretary beckoned the little girl to come closer, waving his empty bowl just to convince the child to take it from him. Although the girl wasn’t convinced by Baekhyun’s antics, she still came closer when it was Captain Do, seated beside Baekhyun, who asked her to come.

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun asked once their small host settled in Captain Do’s lap.

“Sohyun,” she answered, sneaking a glance towards Junmyeon and hiding her face on Captain Do’s arm when their gazes met.

“Does that older brother scare you, Sohyun?” Baekhyun asked.

“He looks like the prince who lives in the palace,” she answered.

“He looks like the prince? Is he not the prince?” Captain Do gently nudged her.

“Prince N’Myeon likes to smile,” was her answer.

Okay, and Junmyeon thought he was already smiling. He was wrong.

Baekhyun shot him a glance and turned to Sohyun, his voice softer than usual. “The prince is like any of us, too. When you’re happy, you laugh and smile a lot, right? How about when you’re sad?”

“I cry when I miss my mama.”

“Yes. And frown a lot, too, right?” Baekhyun asked and Sohyun nodded. “Prince Junmyeon experiences being sad, too, even if he likes to smile. Afterall, he’s human like us.” The secretary then looked at Junmyeon, a pursed reassuring smile on his lips.

If anything, Junmyeon wanted to thank his secretary for those words. Baekhyun had always been there to remind him.

“Do you like ice cream, Sohyun?” the secretary soon asked, leaving his half-finished (fourth) bowl of rice forgotten.

“Yes!” Sohyun gleefully answered.

“Let’s go get dessert?”

“Auntie next door sells many flavours!”

“I’ll let you choose for me,” Baekhyun grinned and held Sohyun’s hand once they were ready to leave. He turned to Junmyeon and said, “I’ll be back soon, Your Highness. Don’t miss me.”

He nodded, and it suddenly became less chaotic in the room. Minhyung and another driver of his, mostly assigned to Minseok when the older was with him, were in his table. They too lowered their voices when Baekhyun left. Junmyeon’s presence would always be the wet towel, wouldn’t it?

“Have you tried this one, Your Highness?” Captain Do’s low voice asked, offering the fire chicken plate Baekhyun had been guarding his life with since earlier. The question breaking the tense silence in the table. Junmyeon shook his head.

“It’s not so spicy. Try it while it's still warm,” the guard said and offered to serve Junmyeon’s bowl. “You’ll understand why it brings out Private Secretary Byun’s inner hellhound.”

The quip was harsh and delivered in a stoic expression that Junmyeon almost choked upon hearing Captain Do’s remark. He remembered Yixing’s sense of humour and he suddenly wanted to be drowned in Yixing’s puns no matter how ridiculous they were just because he missed them.

Before his face would give away the heaviness in his chest, he accepted the filled bowl from his guard and offered his plate of stir-fried lotus. “You should try this, too,” he said, gesturing to the dish.

Captain Do picked up a few slices with his chopsticks and ate them. Junmyeon did the same with the red slices in his bowl. It felt like they were in a cooking show, during judging, with the way the rest of the room waited for their verdict in silence. “It’s good,” they both said almost at the same time, making the rest of the room ease back into their conversations and the clinking of metal-wares continued.

_Oh, it’s the smirk, Junmyeon thought as his eyes never left the television, the news program playing a clip of a coverage of an event he had recently attended._

_“Creepin, creepin, creepin…” Baekhyun sang while eating Junmyeon’s half-finished cake beside him on the couch. It wasn’t distracting until the secretary was belting out and stretching a syllable―’you’― earned him a look from Junmyeon. Discontented with the reaction, Baekhyun smiled and continued singing, “Oh oooOh… creepeeh.”_

_“What song is that?” Junmyeon asked, dishing out his most judging glare on the younger. Or at least the most he could muster at eight in the morning just right after breakfast and while he was still in pyjamas with bed hair barely tamed by hand combing._

_The Private Secretary shrugged. “The creepy song. I made that up inspired by your face,” he said, his face smug with his composition which managed to intrigue Junmyeon. “You are smiling by yourself,” Baekhyun then supplied._

_“Well because it is amusing!” Junmyeon exclaimed while pointing to the screen._

_“What is?”_

_“His smirk! Did you not notice it?”_

_“Whose?”_

_“Prince Yixing's!”_

_“What is with his smirk? I can smirk, too.” Baekhyun tucked his chin and leered while smiling which made him look like a toy dog with a crap-eating grin. It was almost hilarious, if only the secretary’s obliviousness wasn’t as frustrating._

_Junmyeon groaned when Baekhyun turned to do his expression facing the television as if he’d get a better reaction. “Can’t you see?” he asked his secretary._

_“What is?”_

_He didn’t know his frustrated groan could get louder. “Prince Yixing and his smirk! And not just his smirk, he had these other expressions, too, especially when something funny happens. Like that one time when the prime minister’s toupee almost flew away,” Junmyeon explained. “His brows would twitch when he’s amused―well, most of the time because it depends on the shape of his lips―What?”_

_Baekhyun had stopped with his leering and suddenly had his serious, appraising face while looking at him. “I see what is happening,” he said. And since it wasn’t enough to wipe the confusion off of Junmyeon’s face, Baekhyun asked, “Were you observing Prince Yixing like this before, Your Highness?”_

_“I wasn’t paying attention. I think it's because we talk more,” he answered. “It just happened recently―”_

_“Yes,” Baekhyun said, nodding._

_“Yes what?”_

_The secretary good-naturedly hummed. “That is your homework, Your Highness. To find out the question to my answer.”_

_“You are not my tutor, Baekhyun,” he snapped, tired with his assistant’s ability to be irritating._

_“It is my dream to be one,” the younger returned._

_“I’d never dream having you as my tutor.”_

_“Then your children’s,” said the secretary with a smile which made Junmyeon want to somehow throw the nearest pillow at Baekhyun._

It was almost a dream when Sohyun came back, running towards Junmyeon like she had forgotten how scared she had been. Holding out a pack of iced lolly for Junmyeon to take, she said, “Please don’t be sad.”

Junmyeon accepted, nodding a bit as he took the strawberry flavoured dessert from the little girl. “Thank you, Sohyun,” he said, sending Sohyun to smile at him, then glanced towards his secretary who had just entered the room. “Thank you,” he repeated, which Baekhyun nodded to.

❖

_A charity casino event was held during mid-autumn that year. Junmyeon was never a great poker player, the game being a staple during such events, his poker skills almost null because his face was too easy to read, said his cousins. With this disadvantage, he decided to focus on a different game instead―one which he could play the whole night just so he could say in the end that though he was not a fan of gambling activities, he was able to support a cause by playing._

_Attendees would get to convert real money to chips before entering the venue and by the end of the night, have the chips exchanged with money but only half of the total earnings of a person could be taken home; as half would go to charity. If the person was generous, they had the option to donate their full earnings [which Junmyeon would usually do]._

_The night was young, Junmyeon had allowed Baekhyun to mingle while he remained in his table. His mood was okay by the second shuffling of the three-deck set, thanking his luck for making him gain more chips._

_“Do you mind?” a voice asked, the owner of it occupying the just vacated seat next to him._

_Junmyeon smiled at the question, never needing to turn his head as he looked at the two cards in his hand―a Jack and an Ace. He shook his head as he threw the cards on the table, his heart racing in his chest._

_It was difficult to ignore the guy in his periphery―the side-parted hair, the forehead, the dimples, the lips, the body, basically everything that was Prince Yixing, wrapped in white shirt under dark blue suit and pants like a present. Junmyeon liked the idea of the prince being a gift, not that he was thinking of unwrapping the prince [cue in his blushing cheeks for that] but because Caomei’s Crown Prince was so precious._

_Prince Yixing was a good balance of no bullshit discussions when it concerned his kingdom and of nodding to a music in his head when the food served during a banquet was good. His humour mostly served cold on irony and sarcasm with a teaspoon of nice words which never failed to make Junmyeon cough with contained laughter whenever it’d make its appearance. He looked mercurial in his suits and military dress which were starched to perfection but he was just an awkward guy who would apologize to automatic doors just because he stood too close with no plans of entering or exiting and the doors slid open. His kindness was so effortless that Junmyeon first thought it was all just for show, which he proved with countless interactions was genuine kindness._

_And had Junmyeon mentioned that the prince liked rabbits? Rabbits were Boksoongah’s the same way sheep were Caomei’s when it came to emblems. 'They’re quiet and soft. And they eat a lot and cuddle. They’re complex creatures but they appear so simple’ were Prince Yixing’s reason for liking them. Junmyeon wasn’t able to say the same for sheep then, but by the time he had finally figured out the question to Baekhyun’s answer from weeks before, he had come to notice and appreciate even the littlest things about the other crown prince; like the way the other would be staring at the person they were talking to while Junmyeon was delaying courtesy because his heart was hopping in his chest faster than usual._

_“Have you decided on your annual winter visit?” he asked, remembering about The Prince of Caomei’s ritual of visiting the neighboring kingdoms every winter. The latest visit was Xiangjiao, where Prince Yixing spent a week being toured by Prinz Shixun around the kingdom._

_“I got some invites,” Prince Yixing answered. And had not decided yet, Junmyeon thought as he smiled and threw the other a glance._

_“I can invite you to Boksoongah,” he offered, the 11 in his hand seeming to scream go double at him._

_“That’s nice.” Caomei’s Crown Prince hummed and asked, “What do I do to get the invite?”_

_A queen of spades was given to him. Blackjack. Junmyeon's beam grew wider as he thought up of a challenge. Prince Yixing would have to work for it. “Beat me into beating the banker,” he answered._

_Junmyeon wanted to think that the amusement on the prince’s eyes was mainly because of him. “I’m not sure about this but let me try,” Prince Yixing answered, turning his attention to the table in front of him._

“It would be nice if Prince Yixing’s next visit is longer. Your birthday month is nearing anyway,” Baekhyun said as they hurried back to the palace to catch the express train to Chunjungdo. “You should ask him once he has recovered,” the secretary added.

Junmyeon sighed as he glanced at the watch he was wearing―13:51―and there had been no news at all.

❖

“Leave it out. I’ll be wearing it,” Junmyeon told the secretary as the latter was packing the clothes in the bag. Baekhyun handed him the folded, woolen muffler as his attention went back to his phone, Minseok updating him with Jongdae’s breakdown regarding the party ['He almost flipped when the number of centrepieces didn’t match the number of tables’] while Junmyeon was cheering on the older to not lose his cool before they’d arrive.

Junmyeon loosely wrapped the blue scarf around his neck, the skin it touched warmed while the tips of his fingers were kissed with cold. He shook the feeling off as he busied himself answering to his cousins, not missing the time stamp in their conversation―14:41.

❖

_Junmyeon grinned widely as the prince next to him on the bench let out a chuckle as they watched Minseok retaliate when Baekhyun and Jongdae joined together to bombard him with snowballs in the distance. The thing was, the two youngest might have a lot of energy to do successive throws, but their accuracy were not as great as Minseok's._

_They were in the palace grounds, trying to enjoy the cold of mid-winter in Boksoongah which was apparently colder than the mid-winter in Caomei, as what their guest, Prince Yixing, had told them on his first day of visit. Each of the four of them―Junmyeon and his cousins and Baekhyun―also received a character muffler from the crown prince as a present with an invitation for them to visit the recently opened amusement park franchise in Caomei._

_Junmyeon, being a fan of the series about a young wizard with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, had been wearing the blue and brown (bronze, supposedly, but it wasn’t shiny) muffler since he had received it from Prince Yixing. He had wanted to ask how the prince figured out their houses, but he thought it wouldn’t be surprising because Caomei’s prince was in good terms with Jongdae and Baekhyun and the two were too honest to people they were comfortable with._

_“You’re not wearing your muffler?” Junmyeon asked as he watched the prince’s breath fog next to him._

_“I forgot to bring it. I wasn’t expecting it’d be this cold,” Prince Yixing admitted, his smile a bit timid as he wrapped his arms around his body, his slight shiver Junmyeon didn’t miss._

_“Do you want to go back inside?” he offered which Prince Yixing declined to. “Wait there, I’ll just get something.” He stood from their bench and ran back into his quarters, instructing a servant he had met on the way to bring them hot snacks outside._

_After almost turning his closet upside down for the thing he was searching for, he ran back to the seat he had vacated and handed Prince Yixing a checkered red and black muffler. “It’s the warmest and one of my favourites. You can keep it.”_

_Somehow, there was hesitation on the other’s face, a few seconds of contemplation until he was smiling and accepting Junmyeon’s offer. “Is this your Christmas present?” Prince Yixing asked, wrapping the wool scarf around his neck._

_“A hand-me-down, technically speaking. Do you like it?” Junmyeon asked, reaching out to help fix the scarf on the prince. Red had always suited Prince Yixing, it was a wise choice for Junmyeon to gift the item to him._

_“I do,” Caomei’s prince coolly answered. Junmyeon nodded, contented with the way he had fixed the scarf and returned to his space on the bench. “But I like you more,” the Prince said after a while, mirroring Junmyeon by relaxing in his seat and looking on to the game the three others in their company were playing._

_Junmyeon wished for the temperature to be lower, enough for the other’s words to be swallowed up by the deafening cold as his cheeks burned with the sudden admission. It was nice to hear those words but he guessed they weren’t on the same page of liking._

_“I like you, too,” he said, watching his cousins run around as if the hard pounding of his heart was brought about by their game. Junmyeon had finally told the prince and he wasn’t sure if it’d ever be the same now that he had revealed his feelings out loud. He was sure it would only be awkward from then on._

_“I want to go out with you. That’s my like like,” Prince Yixing said, a bittersweet smile on his lips as he turned to Junmyeon. “What is your like like?”_

_It was a surprise, for sure. Junmyeon wasn’t expecting it that was why all he could do is shakily breathe in and admit, “If only I can be your boyfriend kind of like.” He then watched as the unease on the other’s face morph into disbelief and that was when Junmyeon evaded the gaze and went back to watching his cousins. “I mean, even if it were mutual, we still couldn’t, could we?” he asked._

_“Drop the 'if only’. You can be my boyfriend. I can be your boyfriend. It’s mutual.” It was mutual. And Junmyeon didn’t need to turn his head to see that the prince was serious. “Sounds good?” Prince Yixing asked._

_Junmyeon let out a shaky breath. It was mutual. It should be simple. It was naive of them, but it should just be simple. “Shall we try this?” he asked, more to himself than hearing an answer from the other._

_“We can keep it a secret first, if you want. See how it works.”_

_He nodded to that. Okay. “Let’s try this,” Junmyeon said and looked at the prince. “It’s mutual that I’m your boyfriend and you’re my boyfriend now.”_

_The smile on Prince Yixing’s face was suddenly so blinding. “Sounds better,” he said, as he nodded in agreement._

_A snowball hit the prince on the torso, halting their moment of just staring at each other which made Junmyeon frown. “You should join us!” Jongdae shouted from afar while Prince Yixing looked surprised. Junmyeon then started to make a mound of snow next to their feet which sent his younger cousin screaming at Yixing, “No, not him!”_

_“What are you doing?” Prince Yixing chuckled as he watched Junmyeon roll the snow into balls._

_“Boyfriendduties,” Junmyeon mumbled, tucking the balls in his left arm and standing to run towards Jongdae, sending his then boyfriend on the bench chuckling._

_His cheeks were pink with the way his heart had been pounding like crazy since the confession. He was so happy that he didn’t mind being hit on the face with a snowball; he was sure his face was warm enough to melt the ice anyway._

_It was Prince Yixing’s last day in Caomei when they had decided to drop the titles and just call each other by their names if they were left alone. It would still make Junmyeon’s face crimson just by calling Yixing as just Yixing and he’d witness the other’s dimples crease deeper on his cheeks by just mentioning Junmyeon’s name as Junmyeon._

_They were in Junmyeon’s room reading during the afternoon and before Baekhyun left them, they were still sitting properly on the long couch, books on the laps. A few hours later of silence and read pages, Junmyeon had occupied the left side of the couch, using the arm rest as neck pillow and curling on his side while Yixing made the opposite side his fort, lying on his back while resting the book on his chest._

_“It’s my grandparents’ 75th wedding anniversary next year,” Yixing said while flipping to another page of his book. “Visit me during winter in Caomei.”_

_Junmyeon smiled as he refused to close his book and just move to the other side of the couch. “I will,” he answered, squeezing Yixing’s lower left leg which he’d made into a bolster between his thighs. In a while Junmyeon felt the other no longer reading, the staring was blatant and his smile could only get wider. “What?” he asked Yixing._

_“I just can’t believe we’re finally like this.”_

_“It has only been a few days. We’ll be having better days together,” he said, taming the grin from his face. He, too, couldn’t fully believe yet that they were boyfriends._

_“I’m looking forward to it,” Yixing answered, wiggling his socked feet nearest to Junmyeon, and went back to reading his book._

_Baekhyun found them asleep in their position later that day, but each with a book covering their faces that the secretary could not stop himself from taking a picture and sent a copy to each of them. Yixing immediately set a cropped version (Junmyeon’s side) as his home screen while Junmyeon set his to a close up picture of a pink socked feet (which was definitely Yixing’s)._

Junmyeon rubbed his hands together as he watched the sceneries outside blur while listening to Baekhyun bicker with Minseok on the phone. His fingers were chilly, not a good sign when he knew it wasn’t because of the cold, and he just tried to distract himself from thoughts which had everything to do with his prince.

If the world was listening, he was owning _his_ prince, not the person, but what they were having. He was owning it just so Yixing would think twice doing something more stupid if he were a part of that world listening to Junmyeon’s thoughts.

“You don’t argue with me on this, hyung,” Baekhyun said into his screen, almost hissing. “I feel your kind. The prinz is also a Slytherin like you.”

“Shut up,” came Minseok's answer on loudspeaker.

“We’ll see later. I can feel it. Bring me out on a date if I guess it right.”

“You wish.” And the video call ended, making Baekhyun sputter with frustration and turning to Junmyeon almost shouting, “Why can’t he believe me?”

“It’s not that he doesn’t believe you. The probability is high for him to be taking you on a date, Baekhyun. That’s what bothers him,” he answered.

“Oh. Okay. Would you take me on a date, too, if I guess Prince Yixing’s house?” Baekhyun batted his eyelashes which made Junmyeon’s brow twitch.

“Okay?” He could ask Yixing once the latter had recovered. Maybe this was the reason why Baekhyun would keep on talking as if Yixing would be a hundred percent okay, just so Junmyeon would hope and think so, too; that nothing could go wrong. “What is it, Baekhyun?”

“Slytherin.” Junmyeon contained a sigh to that which his secretary didn’t fail to notice. “We’ll see! I’ll have a date with you and your older cousin! Prince Jongdae will be envious!”

It was 17:11 in the afternoon and an hour away from any updates to be posted about The Crown Prince of Caomei.

❖

A black robed figure with yellow and black muffler and spectacles was waiting at the top of the stairs of the entrance to the castle and Junmyeon did not need to look twice to know it was his younger cousin Jongdae waiting for him. Minseok, in his gelled raven hair and green and grey scarf in an equally dark cloak, was standing beside the younger.

Junmyeon received a big hug, by default from Prince Jongdae and some appraising look after it. “I would have been convinced you’ve hired an artist to make you look like you’ve been kissed by a Dementor—”

“Can it. I am aware,” Junmyeon snapped which sent Jongdae frowning.

“Have you had any sleep at all?” the younger asked. Baekhyun, the courageous boy from Gryffindor was shaking his head behind Junmyeon.

“I’d rather be done with the greetings so I can finally relax,” Junmyeon said as he contained a heavy sigh with the way Jongdae looked worriedly and angry at him. “Where is the birthday girl?” he then asked, walking into the mansion and ignoring his younger cousin’s inquiry.

“I may have spared you but pretty sure she won’t,” Prince Jongdae muttered under his breath as he called for his sister, the youngest in the line of succession, who was busy talking with a friend.

“Junmyeonie!” Princess Yerim happily greeted, her smile the brightest in the night in her curly hair and red and ochre (supposedly gold) muffler. Well until she was only a few steps away that her expression changed to a worried one, her furrowed brows almost mirroring that of her older brother’s. “You look ghastly!” she gasped. “How am I supposed to let you meet my best friend when you’re looking like this?”

Junmyeon nodded, accepted Princess Yerim’s hand and planted a kiss on its back. “Apologies, my princess,” he said, making his cousins sigh around him.

“You need sleep! Goodness, your eye bags are worse than Baekhyun’s! And he’s commissioned to stay up late while you aren’t!” Baekhyun sputtered both in disapproval and a bit of agreement while the princess held Junmyeon’s face and kissed both his cheeks like what she wonted to do as greetings to her favourite family members [and toys when she was younger; more than a decade ago].

“That’s your birthday present number one for me, okay? Go sleep,” she told Junmyeon and turned to her older brother. “Jongdae.”

“Certainly,” Jongdae answered with an eager smile on his lips, ushering them towards the reserved wing of the castle for the family to be staying at.

“So weak,” Junmyeon quipped, referring to the way the younger prince easily complied to his younger sister. Jongdae always had a soft spot for Yerim and it had always been an object of amusement between them.

“Even your snark’s as dry as your eyes,” Jongdae retorted, his smile no longer reaching his eyes as he led them to the room. Junmyeon was in for some good scolding and as much as possible, he wanted to evade it, especially that the scolding was from the nicest member of the family.

“Have you seen Jongin? I have a bet with Baekhyun,” he asked, trying to veer the conversation away from him and his state as the topic.

“He’s sleeping in my room,” Minseok answered and leaving ahead with a simple nod from Jongdae. “I’ll bring him with me to your room.”

Junmyeon tried to contain a sigh as he watched Minseok’s retreating back. There was no way out from Jongdae’s wrath, was there? He was banking on the idea that his younger cousin was an actual Hufflepuff because having their youngest cousin around, Jongin, would somehow soften everything. Junmyeon just hoped so, trudging as if it was the last walk he’d have before his doom.

❖

As what his Private Secretary had predicted the day before, Jongin was donning a red scarf on his black cloak when he entered the room with Minseok. Short greetings were exchanged until Jongdae closed the door and locked it, Minseok pulling his younger brother with him to sit in the table, Jongin looking perplexed as Baekhyun left Junmyeon to sit alone on the edge of the queen-size bed.

Here came the angry cousin. Jongdae’s heavy steps halted in front of Junmyeon, his hands on his waist as he towered over when he asked with contained anger, “Tell me the reason why you look wasted.”

Junmyeon let out a resigned sigh as he rubbed his hand on his face, combing his finger through his hair to hold some strands in place. He then admitted, “It’s Caomei.” 

“I’m not daft to not realize that!” Jongdae bellowed.

“I demand that you stop shouting at your Crown Prince!” Baekhyun snapped, his expression insulted.

“You two,” Minseok warned them as if admonishing his pet cat. “Down.” The searing tension between Baekhyun and Jongdae cut with a simple word from the eldest.

“What do you know about what happened?” Junmyeon asked, getting tired for Jongdae who wouldn’t stop pacing. Silently thanking the heavens that Baekhyun dared not pace with him, with his secretary facing the wall (most probably glaring at it) as his way of calming down or else it would be Junmyeon who would be shouting and letting the two out.

“Both as what Caomei had released and the version in which their king wants you dead,” Jongdae supplied, the sound of his steps unrelenting. “I don’t understand the reason for the latter.”

“I have no idea either. Except for the fact that Yixing and I are together,” he answered. 

Jongdae’s retreating steps halted and the youngest turned to him with rounded eyes. It was only Baekhyun and Minseok whom Junmyeon had told the relationship about; with the latter figuring it by himself and just confirmed it with Junmyeon.

“You and Yixing are serious,” Jongdae gasped, the look in his eyes vacillating from disbelief and confusion.

“They have always been,” Minseok confirmed. Jongdae’s jaw fell, his eyes swimming with hurt as he turned to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon wanted to explain, but not right now when there were far more important things to think about, and Jongdae knew that as well.

“He doesn’t want you in the family that is why he wants you dead,” the younger said after a bout of silence.

Considering all the evidences, it was the simplest explanation. But affairs involving kingdoms were always complicated. It always had been.

“Is The King of Caomei a bad father?” a soft voice from the corner asked and all eyes were soon on Jongin. He was hesitant to say anything anymore until Junmyeon told him to keep on talking. “I think he’d have considered the possibility for his plan to backfire. Which had happened.

“Even if he succeeded on harming you, Your Highness, Prince Yixing seemed to be the type to raise hell against his own father based on what I’ve observed. I don’t know, but if you think about it, either way, the king would hurt his own son. It goes against the reason to break you up to protect Prince Yixing and their kingdom,” the youngest in the room explained. It was what Junmyeon had been thinking, as well, but not as clear as how Jongin voiced it.

“If that were to be the case, then he should have a reason beyond this which made him sacrifice even a member of his family,” Minseok supplied. “The King of Caomei wants something else aside from breaking you and Yixing up.”

Surely, it would lead to something like that. It had gotten so complicated when all Junmyeon wanted was to make sure Yixing was okay. Nearly two hours past 48 and Junmyeon had not heard anything at all.

Jongdae was back to thinking again as Minseok patted his younger brother’s arm and talked to him in a hushed voice while Baekhyun had finally turned back to them, his face wearing its signature thinking frown.

“I need to go to the washroom,” Junmyeon soon said, standing from his seat. He wanted some time alone and maybe washing his face would give that chance. A little bit of water might clear away the creeping blur in his vision, too.

To be honest, his body was too tired to keep him up but his brain was too awake with thoughts that refused to quiet down. His head pounded with ache in sync with the rhythm in his chest. A few steps forward and a blink brought his vision to darken. He fought the sinking feeling and blinked harder. It was futile as the darkness in his vision didn’t go, his cousins’ worried calls softening into nothing.

❖

“I'm sorry for leaving so early,” Junmyeon said to the princess as Baekhyun helped to keep him up.

He fainted earlier and after about half an hour of rest, Junmyeon suggested it would be better if he’d head home and continue his rest there instead. The doctor which Jongdae had called also agreed, since the party could only stress him out more.

“No, don't apologize. I pray you'll feel better, Junmyeonie,” Princess Yerim said as she kissed Junmyeon’s cheeks goodbye.

“Happy birthday, Princess.”

“Promise me to rest well!” she said, shouting, just before Junmyeon entered his car. “Brother and I will visit you in the palace this coming weekend to make sure you are behaving!”

Jongdae, who had been silent the whole time since Junmyeon woke up, whispered “Remember that” to him while giving him a hug and making sure Junmyeon was sitting comfortably at the back seat.

The car doors clicked to a close and the view of the castle and his cousins behind them went smaller as Junmyeon leaned into his seat, trying to keep himself as warm as possible.

❖

Halfway through the return trip home, Junmyeon felt another surge of coldness in his body which sent him throwing up in his seat. What proceeded were blurs of Baekhyun trying to wake him up... of being carried... of hushed voices… of touches on his chest, his head… of dull pinches on his arm… Junmyeon’s consciousness a second clear and the rest a jumble of images like a bad trip. It felt like there was something missing, a memory, a someone and it kept on bothering him and giving him relief at the same time. His chest felt profoundly empty, while his body felt so heavy.

When Junmyeon came to, his father was looking at him, vaguely reminding him of the time when he was so sick that both his parents slept in his room the whole night just to look after him. He was already a grown up, and he didn’t need much looking after that the mere presence of the king as his father in his room was so surreal.

He tried to sit on his bed, only managing to push himself up as he leaned on the headboard while his old man helped to prop his pillows for Junmyeon to be comfortable. There were no words he could find, nor he knew where to begin with the conversation. He must still be in a dream—the one which he had fallen into a dreamless sleep which he had been wanting since Yixing was rushed to the hospital. His father filled him in on how he got to his room and what it entailed: Junmyeon had to rest until the Head Physician deemed him fit to be going around again. He and his father both sighed to that, him mainly due to the fact that he’d never heed it and his father knowing just how stubborn Junmyeon was to not listen.

Soon, the king’s gaze was on Junmyeon’s hand, watching Junmyeon’s fingers play with the golden band he was wearing. Junmyeon didn’t even notice what he was doing until his father’s attention was on it.

“I was given a ring once, too,” his father told him. “But I betrayed the person by marrying for my kingdom. I had to return it.”

It took a moment for Junmyeon to process what the elder had told him until he had to hold his head in the impending headache. This revelation was too much, something he deemed too unrealistic. He tried to find the right words but all he managed was to croak an accusing, “You and Caomei’s King?” to his father.

He couldn’t distinguish between laughing and crying anymore, his bark a cross of a laughter and a sob, as tears dotted his blanket. All Junmyeon was sure of was that he was in a bout of hysterics and a short from unleashing some expletives.

“Junmyeon, I’m sorry,” his father soon said and Junmyeon wished he could send the man out of his room so easily.

“You have made your sons collaterals for this game you two chose to play,” he returned, voiced shaking from trying so hard to contain his sobs in front of his father.

“It wasn’t a game.” His father’s face was that of a defeated man and Junmyeon wanted to ask someone else who between them looked more pitiful.

“Then why are you apologizing to me? Who had you wronged, father?” he asked, curling into himself as he could no longer keep the emotions at bay. Tears fell freely as sobs escaped his lips.

❖

_Junmyeon was standing in the clearing. Grasses grew, a sea of green up his waist against the grey sky._

_Yixing was standing just a few steps away from him. His wavy hair dancing along the wind. Light cotton shirt and faded blue jeans. He was looking far to his right, until he looked back to Junmyeon and offered his hand._

_Warm fingers wrapped around Junmyeon’s and he suddenly felt like crying. All of his worries in the past days were slowly dissipating as Yixing led him past grassy knolls and towards a rocky hill._

_‘Your frown will stick if you keep doing that. Smile.’ Yixing said, pulling Junmyeon up when the trail started to be steep and difficult._

_Junmyeon focused on his steps instead and the hand he was holding. They were nearing the peak anyway._

_‘Have I told you it’s my most favourite among the countless of things I love about you?’ said the other._

_Yes, Yixing had told him once before, but never the love part. They never said it, but made sure what words lacked they compensated with actions. Yixing always did things which would make Junmyeon’s smiles wider, brighter, warmer. It just might be Yixing’s way of appreciating his favourite, and Junmyeon believed that._

_And the reason why he had never for so long was because it felt like if he did then Yixing would keep Junmyeon’s smile with him. And Junmyeon would have no way of knowing how to anymore. It wasn’t the inability to smile that was bothering him, but the probability of Yixing not returning once Junmyeon had given what he wanted._

_It was selfish of Junmyeon he knew, that was why he shook his head as Yixing waited for his answer._

_‘Junmyeon, please?’ Yixing begged._

_'Promise me you’ll stay if I do so,’ he demanded. It was suddenly difficult to breath as his voice shook, vision becoming blurry. Yixing was gently looking at him. 'Promise me,’ Junmyeon repeated._

_There was an assuring smile on Yixing’s lips, his dimples, Junmyeon’s favourites, gently dipping on his cheeks. Junmyeon believed and he gave the other the most genuine smile he could muster. A grin with a stretch short from grimace because it was difficult to smile when his face wanted to cry._

_Darkness. His hand was let go._

_No. Another shot of darkness. Yixing by the cliff._

_Darkness. Junmyeon called._

His heart was an awkward beating lump inside his rib cage, sending Junmyeon coughing when he woke up. Baekhyun was once again by his bedside, looking worriedly at him as Junmyeon fought an oncoming sob and willed his eyes to not shed any tear.

It was too early to be crying, too unreasonable, but the moment he said Yixing’s name, trying to explain his dream to his secretary, tears were let go instead of words.

❖

The clock by his bedside table was too loud, his eyes were too pink that a gentle whiff of air would call a few drops of tears from it. 00:14. Junmyeon shivered a little, his body cold even under the blankets.

His mother was by his bedside, holding his hand, as Junmyeon tried to relax after the sudden breakdown. Queen Joohyun was rubbing his palm, his fingers, keeping them warm as she told Junmyeon that the last time she had seen him this sick was when Junmyeon fell from a tree and broke a leg when he was 14. He wanted to tell his mother that before, at least he knew that it was his leg which hurt a lot, but he couldn’t even tell which hurt the most this time.

The door to his room flew open, his and Queen Joohyun’s attention upon it as Baekhyun entered with the telephone in hand. “It’s Queen Ziyi,” Baekhyun said, panting as he handed Junmyeon the phone.

A call to the royal house phone most of the time bore a different news. Junmyeon stilled upon hearing his name from The Queen of Caomei, her voice soft as she paused to tell the words he had been waiting for for days.

“Yixing has―”

Junmyeon’s breathing hitched, tears pooled in his eyes as he tried to say he’d be there. He’d be soon in Caomei. He’d never want Yixing to be alone. The telephone forgotten the moment his mother asked him what has happened, his mouth only repeating the same words he had told Queen Ziyi.

He needed to be in Caomei. He’d never leave Yixing alone.

**Author's Note:**

> “Tell me which is this bond that keeps me alive in this world?”✽


End file.
